Bonds Beyond the Stars
by FeelingDreamy
Summary: Nicole was 17 when she was abducted by the Galra. After being thrown into an Arena and forced to fight for her life, she catches the Prince's eye. On a whim, he decides to make her his protege, inspired by Nicole's ruthlessness and hunger for revenge. Against her better judgement, Nicole begins to develop feelings for her captor. But are Lotor's feelings for her actually genuine?
1. Chapter 1

Bonds Beyond the Stars

Chapter 1

My late grandmother was the reason my mother moved to Florida in the first place. My Nana was as much of a dreamer as my mother and I. Perhaps it's genetic. Originally from New England, my Nana was weary of the cold winters and rainy weather, seeking instead sunny skies and sand between her toes. I was a toddler when my mother relocated us to Florida. Now seventeen and having grown tired of the intense humidity, I craved mountainous landscapes, bored with Florida's flat swampy terrain.

I had never been camping before, and had begged for a trip to Montana for my seventeenth birthday. Having not flown on a plane in years, I felt like a little kid when we were taking off, glued to my window as the ground rushed away beneath us, the view soon becoming cloud and sky.

My mother eventually fell asleep in the seat beside me sometime during the first hour of our flight. Her peaceful sleeping face was one of the last memories I have of her. I had attempted and failed to read a book I had brought with me, but the fiery sunset unfolding in the limitless expanse of sky outside my tiny window drew my gaze outward. A blanket of clouds stretched out below reflected the brilliance of the orange setting sun.

It was as if someone set the sky ablaze. Not caring what happened to my eyes, I watched the sunset's vibrant yellows and reds peak in vibrancy, before ultimately fading into deep hues of violet and blue. Stars snuck into view as they dotted the night horizon, no longer obscured by the light of our own sun. The moon was a soft white crescent, as if painted into the sky by a feathery hand. The crescent moon shape mirrored the small tattoo adorning my left wrist of the heavenly body (my mother had been furious, but had gotten over it soon enough.) I have always loved anything concerning the sky, be it the weather or anything regarding the astral bodies that danced around us.

A red light came into view then, and I curiously watched it draw nearer, at first believing it to be another airplane. But then an enormous purple ship came into view. A silent beam of red light was fired from it. There was no time to think, no time to react, nothing any of the three hundred passengers or crew could have done to save ourselves. In one second, we were flying peacefully. In the next, the plane was being violently split in half, killing those unfortunate enough to be seated in the middle. Or perhaps they were the lucky ones.

Screaming, fire, wind, falling. My mother woke in time to be ripped out of my arms mid-fall, the wind too extreme for us to ever hope to keep hold onto one another. Unable to hear her as the distance between us grew, I could see my mother mouth 'I love you.' I only managed to scream and flail around for her, my cries and tears stolen by the wind.

However, a second beam of light stopped the fall of around twenty passengers, myself included. And then we were floating upwards, toward the opening of the horrifying ship. Survivors watching helplessly as the rest of the plane and our fellow passengers and loved ones plummeted into the abyss of the cloudy canopy below in a rush of metal and flailing limbs and fire.

Apart from those of us who were abducted, it is unlikely that anyone survived the fall.

What I assume to be months passed us by, the days and nights blending together with no dawn or dusk to mark the passage of time. Only the dim purple glow of the prison lights illuminated the bleakness of our new reality. The surviving passengers and myself gathered that we had been captured by the ruthless beings known to the rest of the universe as the Galra. Standing just over a pathetic five feet myself, our burly captors stood anywhere between one to two feet taller than me and those I was captured with. Ignoring the fact that they were heavily armed with what looked to be guns, it was unlikely the few of us humans able bodied enough to fight would stand much of a chance. Excluding the children and the elderly taken with us, that left us with about twelve halfway descent fighters, and only about three I actually trusted not to sacrifice me for their own benefit. No where near enough strength required to take down an entire ship of Galra soldiers.

In between being studied and unspeakably tortured, the only solace any of us found included reminiscing of home, or conversing with fellow inmates from distant planets. Some of them came from worlds of ice and fire, and hearing about their strange ways and customs helped to keep me relatively sane. Some of the were kind enough to share their knowledge of food with us, explaining what each of the alien rations were to those of us too afraid to even attempt to eat it.

And even as my fellow humans began to die due to exposure or sickness or malnutrition, I tried to hold onto some sliver of hope. There had been some inmates who had heard rumors of small resistances stepping into the light, who had allied themselves with what sounded like a mystical being. A flying robot they called Voltron. At first I thought that it was some legend or fairy tale tossed around to give us some semblance of hope, but when I heard that the Paladins of the lions of Voltron were humans, I had a reason to believe the rumors to be true. They were supposedly some sort of do-gooders, and I prayed that if they were than they would certainly rush to the rescue of their own kind once they caught wind of human prisoners aboard a Galra ship.

But as more months blended by, I stopped hoping for a rescue. Even if this Voltron thing was real, surely the Paladins would be far too busy fighting Zarkon, the leader of the Galra, to worry themselves with a handful of prisoners of war.

After what I could only assume was a year later, the surviving inmates and I were informed that we would soon be transported to an arena, though the guard conveniently didn't elaborate. From what I already knew about arenas in the history of Earth, they usually concerned putting humans or other animals up against each other for the entertainment of some higher class to bet on them.

These monsters murdered my mother and countless other beings across the galaxy, and now they were gonna watch the rest of us tear each other apart for a good laugh? Just what sort of chance would a human being have against a being several times their size, against species built to kill rather than create?

A few days after receiving the grim news, more prisoners were thrown into our cell, including a young human boy named Matt. He had an injured knee, which he blamed on the arena, though he didn't elaborate. His very presence was just the morale boost we humans needed, as if Matt himself were living proof that even a human could survive in the arena, that it was possible.

Matt told us not to lose hope, and of stories he had learned of fellow resistances rising up against the Galra.

Now feeling as if we could finally see some light at the end of a very long, dark tunnel, the hundred or so inmates who remained, human or otherwise, decided to plan a prison riot. Hopefully some of the other aliens knew how to fly Galra ships, because I doubt any human could figure out such advanced technology, especially under pressure. Hopefully at least a few of us could escape this prison. I knew better than to get my hopes up too much, as much as I deeply missed the blue oceans of Earth. But I would do anything to know some form of piece again, no matter what moon or planet the price of freedom may lead me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: 'Sup _~Dreamers_! So after a two month or so hiatus and surviving Hurricane Irma (yes, I was scared shitless, and I was over on Flotida's east coast, which wasn't nearly as bad) and now I am BACK! This chapter came to me at school today and it took me the rest of the day to crank it out. ARTS and Siren are next, so get ready! Also I started college again this August, and as of hopefully tomorrow I will be working at a grocery store (Publix if any of you southerners know it!) in the Deli! I'll keep you guys updated!**

 **I don't own anything of Voltron or its characters, I only lay claim to my own sh*t and ideas!**

 **Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Bonds Beyond the Stars

Ch. 2

* * *

Lotor

* * *

It angered him greatly knowing that there existed those who dared to challenge him, and annoyed the Prince to be constantly compared to his father. Prince Lotor ad long grown weary of Lord Zarkon's petty quest for power, as well as his means of achieving it. Enslaving entire races and destroying their home worlds, while continuing to rule the fascist dictatorship Lord Zarkon had long ago created did not appeal in the least to Prince Lotor.

Though he was his father's son, his slender build and facial structure advertised to all the likelihood that he was a half breed of some sort. As Lord Zarkon's son, he was not openly ridiculed, but people talk, and all rumors eventually reach his ears. To further rub it in the faces of those who dared to challenge him, and to taunt others who questioned his motives due to the nature of his bloodline, Prince Lotor surrounded himself with other Galra half breeds.

And to anger his enemies even further, all of his Generals were female. Designating not only half breeds but women as his top ranking Generals in his inner circle was practically a declaration of war to the Galran Empire, which was a male and bloodline dominated society.

After one of his Generals found evidence of betrayal within his ranks, Prince Lotor was quick to put the low-ranking officer in his place. While he displayed his skill as a fighter and as a swordsman in the Arena below and won over the crowd, his Generals had masqueraded as onlookers of a battle at an arena, cornering the would-be traitor in the stands above in the stands. Having all hid in plain sight, he and his Generals effortlessly pulled off a grandiose reveal, temporarily sparing the officer in order to win over the masses.

Temporarily.

Satisfied with the outcome and the officer's now numbered days, the Prince set a course for distant Colonies at the edge of the Empire, whose planets had been reported to be organizing a growing Rebellion. Their antics seemed to be fueled by his and the Empire's latest annoyance: Voltron.

However, after only around an hour or so into his flight, Lotor received some intel of a possible prison riot from the Arena. Deciding to let the Paladins of Voltron live a little longer, the Prince put his visit to the Colonies aside for the time being, before setting a course back to the Arena.

* * *

Nicole

* * *

I had been preparing to fight, standing in line with my fellow inmates in a dark tunnel at the base of the Arena. The stadium lights intruded upon our somber atmosphere, blurring or vision of the hundreds of Galra roaring in the stands above us. To Hell with every damned one of them, betting on cage fights like animals while proudly praising themselves to be some advanced, superior society.

Fuck every one of them.

Our plan had been to start a riot while we were being transported from our cells to the Arena, to knock out the guards if we could and make it to some kind of ship to make our escape. However, at the last minute most of the inmates had cowardly backed down, favoring their chains as opposed to an unlikely taste of freedom. Their decisions to back down were fueled even further when word of the infamous Prince Lotor would be paying yet another visit to the Arena, and for unknown reasons. The inmates feared he was already onto us.

Matt had nearly battled earlier that day, but another inmate who he had called Shiro had attacked him, injuring his leg. His friend had faked being blood thirsty to save his friend. Now injured, it was doubtful that Matt would be the one initiating the prison riot. If I were him, it would be smarter to wait it out, at least until his knee had healed up enough to walk on.

After that incident, we were all sent back to our cells. I remember hearing cheers above us, as someone else stole the show. It must have been this Prince Lotor the guards were going on about.

There was no light that wasn't artificial, or any windows in any of our cells, so there was no real way for any of us to mark the passing of time. What felt like a day came and went, before the rest of us were escorted back to the Arena to continue the matches.

With Matt injured, I was next in line to fight.

When we arrived at the base of the Arena again, a wolf-like monster was finishing off a creature that looked like a fish. But instead of fur, the wolf had scales and leather-looking skin. And it was a lot bigger, like a bear. The fight had ended miserably, with the fish-like humanoid carried off on a stretcher, bloody and fighting to breathe, and I couldn't tell if it was because the poor thing wasn't use to air, or if it had been that injured. Probably both.

Due to the lack of explosions, I knew that the inmates who still might be planning the riot needed more time. Time she could buy the in the Arena. Turning away from the body being dragged out of the stadium, I shared a few looks with my fellow inmates - human and otherwise - as the Galra above cheered for the victor. I knew it was wrong of me to blame them, but I did. Had they all not been such cowards and at least attempted to take back their freedom with the rest of us, then I might not have to fight. I might not have to die.

I forced myself to smile sadly back at them in farewell, and burn the fleeting image of my existence into their minds forever, to let them all live with the guilt that I had died because of their cowardice.

When my prison number was called next, I could feel all the color drain from my face. The guards threw me into the Arena, and I landed hard on my hands and knees. I was certain I was going to die. My eyes struggled for a moment to adjust to the blinding lights of the Arena, which I thought for a moment had been sunlight. No, it was not sunlight. I tried to accept the fact that I may never see sunlight again. I rose numbly to my feet, before walking towards the center of the Arena. The terrain was rocky, like being on a mountain, but there was no sky.

Oh yeah, I never got to see mountains.

I suppose that this is the point where most people start begging for their lives, or where it starts flashing before their eyes. But I was far too angry to cry. Rage burned through my entire body like a flame. To Hell with the Galra and their disgusting Empire. To Hell with that Lord Zarkon and his damned son Prince Lotor. Damn them both for orchestrating the genocide of entire species from the shadows of their royal chairs. To Hell with the bastards that kidnapped me, and threw me into the Arena. To Hell with the cowardly inmates who damned her because of their own will for self-preservation.

 _ **To Hell with the bastards who had killed my mother.**_

* * *

Lotor

* * *

He had arrived before the next round of matches, sending his Generals off to investigate the Arena undercover, while he kicked back in a fancy booth prepared solely for him so that he may enjoy the matches, though he doubted anything at this point could sate his boredom.

Lotor watched as a species of beast he had never seen before slaughtered the three others unlucky enough to be pitted against it. It appeared canine in shape, with the skin of a reptile. Like either kingdom, the beast had claws and teeth that would terrify most. Despite its size, the joints of the animal's legs made the beast incredibly fast and agile. Deadly.

The crowd seemed to favor the beast, which was currently undefeated, though Lotor himself would easily make quick work of the creature, without even breaking a sweat. It was covered in the blood of its previous victims, but Lotor found himself losing interest in watching the thing kill anyone else.

Then the beast's next opponent entered the Arena.

Prince Lotor took in the pale creature's short stature, long, wavy dark hair, curves that identified it as female. Another human. He recognized this species as human due to the security footage captured of the Paladins infiltrating several Galran strongholds. He had combated their Lions several times to test them, but he had never seen an actual human in person until now. This was the first time any had been shipped in.

The Prince had not expected much of the girl, but decided to watch the match after all, if only to study the species of his new enemies, the Paladins of Voltron.

It was easy for him to discern a species social standing based on their movements and strategies in battle. Species who were civilians tended to give in to their fearful emotions far more often than those who were clearly more trained in combat, and who were probably of some branch of military back on their home worlds. Citizens who were civilian tended to be clumsier, while soldiers of any race appeared more robotic, their honed skills practiced over time.

However, this human threw him. Her wild hair framed her blood-thirsty eyes, as her slim figure took on a stance that looked as offensive as it did defensive. Feet spread apart, knees bent, and small fists raised by twig like wrists, the girl stood waiting, and ready. Despite her obvious youth, the girl did not appear at all afraid, though Lotor was certain she was. Her aura was the essence of hatred, and it practically radiated off her body in waves. It was difficult to tell whether or not she was a civilian or a soldier at first glance. He would wait to see how the human fought in battle.

Lotor wondered vaguely just how long she would last against the beast.

A siren blared, signaling to all the start of the match. The wolf-like animal wasted no time in charging the girl, who had yet to move. Had she foolishly let fear get to her like so many others? How boring.

But just as the reptile closed in on her, the girl's stance relaxed, and she let her hands fall to her sides limply. Was she giving up? The beast leapt into the air, teeth bared as it launched itself at her throat. With a graceful sweep of her leg, the girl dodged the attack with a fluid movement.

The beast attacked her again and again, and the human managed to dodge each attack with similar, almost dance-like movements. When it was obvious the creature was becoming frustrated, the wolf leapt at her again. This time the beast smashed a boulder into pieces, and varying sized rocks rained down all around them. One rock struck the girl in the head, another in her shoulder. She went down hard, and the beast took the time to gloat, beating its chest in triumph. The girl wasn't moving.

Lotor's smirk disappeared at once.

The referee stepped out, trying to call the match and announce the beast as the victor yet again, thinking the human woman to be dead.

"…. **Don't you dare** … **call this match** …" the girl warned, blood streaming from her shoulder and down the side of her face. " **I'm not done yet!** "

The beast roared angrily

Again, the girl moved out of the way, but this time the beast had become carried away with its own momentum, impaling itself on a sharp boulder.

Lotor smirked slightly, amused. The human had used the terrain to its advantage, while her opponent had not. A mistake that would prove to be fatal.

Wasting no time, the girl scaled a large cluster or rocks and boulders, so that she was above the beast, trying in vain to wrench itself free from the rock protruding into its chest. The girl quickly leapt onto its back, before producing a knife from a holster on her hip. Of all of the interesting weapons she could've chosen, the girl chose a knife. It was a simple enough weapon, and was probably among the few small enough she could carry. Perhaps she hadn't even recognized what the other weapons had even been for.

Lotor watched as several expressions crossed the youth's face - fear, sadness, eyes pleading for some- any other possible outcome - before her anger dominated her features once again.

Raising the blade into the air, the girl finally found her resolve, before plunging the metal into the throat of the beast, twisting and jerking it deeply beneath the monster's scales. With a horrible squishing sound, the girl wrenched the knife out, and the reptile went limp beneath her. It was obvious to Lotor that she had been trying to slit the beast's throat mercifully, but had not expected its thick scales to prove so troublesome. The creature's dark purple blood spewed everywhere, and all over the girl.

By the way her hands quivered and shook beside her, that beast was the girl's first kill.

The crowd had been won over, now erupting into cheers of surprise and praise, their previous favorite long forgotten. The referee jogged over to her, raising the girl's uninjured arm high into the air in celebration of her victory as the crowd continued to cheer.

"Behold our new Champion: Nicole of Earth!" the referee bellowed.

So, her name was Nicole. He hadn't caught her name earlier, not initially expecting her to survive the match. Lotor stood up and made to leave so that he may rondevue with his Generals concerning the prison riot…when he noticed that Nicole was still holding the knife.

She laughed eerily, before slicing the blade into the back of the Galran's knee, tearing tendons and ligaments. Once he was on the ground, Nicole thrusted the same knife into the throat of the referee.

And he became her second victim.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: 'Sup ~ _Dreamers_! Been writing this for a few days, whennnnn I shoulda been studying for two bug math tests I have this Monday. Pretty sure I'm gonna fail them both, but Ima try my best. I've never been strong in math.**

 **Life otherwise has been a rollercoaster of unpleasantness recently, so I've been writing a lot to cope with stuff. It's easy to lose myself when I write, and this story is my current high, though my other fanfictions have not been forgotten.**

 **I hope others can lose themselves in my writing. That would be the ultimate compliment as a writer for me.**

 **I don't own Voltron!**

 **Enjoy ~ _Dreamers_!**

* * *

 **Bonds Beyond the Stars Ch. 3**

* * *

 **-Lotor-**

 **Lotor rose to his feet at the sight of the girl assaulting the unsuspecting Galran, acting swiftly.**

" **Guards," he called over his shoulder, summoning them, but not taking his eyes from the vicious woman in the Arena.**

" **Sire!" two sentries responded in stiff unison, ready to receive their commands. But Lotor didn't know these guards, so he knew better than to mistake their obedience as loyalty.**

" **Throw the human in Solitude," he ordered them. "Alive. I wish to have an audience with her."**

 **Behind him, the guards exchanged questioning looks, wondering exactly what punishment the Prince likely had in mind for the girl. But they did not know Lotor, and their Prince had other plans for the girl.**

* * *

 **-Nicole-**

 **The next thing I knew, I was waking up. Had I passed out?**

 **A vague memory of fog bubbled up through the drowsiness that was my mind. Then I was falling, and later roughly dragged out of the Arena by my arms. They must've gassed me to knock me out.**

 **I took a few seconds to take in my new surroundings. The artificial purple of the dim lights overhead and the metal bars that caged me revealed I was back in a cell. But there were no other prisoners within sight or earshot. I was alone. This was probably the Galran form of Isolation.**

 **Sitting up sorely, I clutched at my wounded shoulder. It had been bandaged. I reached up. So had my forehead. Why would the Galra bother keeping me alive after killing one of their own? Were they such a heartless race that the death of one referee meant so little to them? Was I being kept alive for the entertainment of the crowd, who wished to see me fight again? Or maybe I was going to be publically tortured – or executed – to be used as an example for the other inmates.**

 **My head was buzzing with a hundred questions, but the sound of heavy metal doors and footsteps abruptly ended my thoughts. My heartbeat quickened and my breathing slowed, as my body instinctively readied itself to fight again, adrenaline already leaking into my veins. For a few agonizing seconds, my entire world revolved around who or what was walking through that door, how many of them, and what they wanted.**

 **I was graced with the towering figure of a man, who stood several heads taller than me. He looked Galran, with that same grey-purple skin, but his eyes looked more human than the other Galran I had seen, and were white with dark pupils instead of yellow. His ears were elf-like, and not large and furry like most other Galrans. Perhaps he was a mixed breed?**

 **He had long, snow white hair, and striking facial features I may have called handsome if he hadn't been purple. He was accompanied by four other guards, who were also men. They stood a bit behind him, telling me that he was likely a higher rank then they were.**

 **The smugness of his entire demeanor radiated off him like a furnace, and I instantly decided not to trust this man.**

* * *

 **-Lotor-**

 **The Prince had not known what to expect when he confronted the girl, but there was something about her that had drawn him in. The girl had fought well, considering her species and scrawny stature, but like a rampaging animal. He needed to see what she was like in person. She had fought like she had been reborn, and Lotor found himself craving to know what had inspired such a transformation, why exactly had she let herself go?**

 **Now that she was raw, Lotor saw an opportunity to mold her into whatever her desired.**

 **If she proved too stubborn to mold into anything, he could always kill her.**

 **Expectations high, Prince Lotor stepped through the doors dividing the Solitary cells from the rest of the prisoners.**

 **And there she was, huddled in the furthest corner of her cell, crouched defensively as she had prepared to receive him, looking rather alert despite her obvious exhaustion. Her eyes flicked up and down as she gave him a brief, analyzing once over.**

" **You look way too important to be and ordinary guard," the girl surmised coldly, her voice hoarse, but ringing like music, her tone several pitched higher than his own. "Who are you?"**

" **This is His Majesty, Prince Lotor, son of Emperor Zarkon! You will show him respect, Earthling!" one of the guards informed/reprimanded her sternly.**

 **To Lotor, it appeared as if she were fighting to bite back a snide retort, choosing her next words carefully.**

" **And wat business could the infamous Prince possibly have with a savage like me?" she asked them guardedly.**

" **A proposal," Prince Lotor began. She eyed him warily. "I was watching your match. I'm curious, where did you learned to fight like that?" he inquired.**

" **I've never been formally trained in any sort of combat," the young maiden admitted. "I was a dancer, back on my world. Any grace in my clumsy movements must come from that."**

" **So by merely adapting a different mindset, you were able to completely alter the way you typically move?" Lotor concluded. "Fascinating."**

" **The offer?" Nicole reminded him, not keen on letting him let the conversation drift too far.**

" **Few are pleased with your little stunt assaulting that sentry," Lotor began.**

" **Then few have any sense of humor," she retorted flatly. "The offer."**

" **Left to your own devices, it is unlikely you will survive much longer in the prisons," he took in her malnourished form. "As for your mishap with the guard, it is safe to assume the bleakness of your future," Lotor illustrated.**

" **Left to my own devices, I would have lived a peaceful life on my planet with my mother. Left to my own devices, it is unlikely I would have become a murderer," she spat back acidly through her rather tiny clenched teeth.**

 **Such fire.**

" **What if I told you I could free you from this life?" he continued, his smirk growing.**

" **You mean my death?" she asked him wearily, sounding unafraid of such an outcome.**

" **I mean your liberation," Lotor explained.**

" **If you mean to return me to my home planet, don't waste your breath. I have no surviving family waiting for me there. Given what I've seen and done…it's doubtful I could ever lead an ordinary life as a civilian," she told him simply. "If I spoke a word about aliens abducting me or an intergalactic war, I'd be branded a lunatic and locked away."**

 **Lotor had not expected her to shoot down any hope for returning to her home world so critically. She just kept on surprising him.**

" **Then apart from anything as foolish as raising the dead, what is it you wish for?" Lotor inquired quizzically.**

" **To become stronger. There is something that I have to do." There it was again, that fire in her ice-like eyes.**

" **And what is this something that requires such power?" he questioned, suspenseful.**

 **Nicole stood up then, shaky legs carrying her over to the bars of her cell so that she may speak to him face to face. She was even shorter that he had initially calculated, standing at her full height just below his collarbone.**

" **I want revenge against the bastards that murdered my mother."**

 **Lotor smiled deviously, bending at the waist to get on her level.**

" **Vengeance, is it? Now that…that I can work with."**

* * *

 **-Nicole-**

 **As of that day, I became Prince Lotor's protégé. That night I was escorted from my cell onto a large battle ship. I was granted my own personal chambers, complete with normal lighting, a large, soft bed, my own bathroom (thank God!), and even a window. The heavy metal chains on my wrists and ankles were removed, but after having worn them for over a year, the marks still remained. I'd probably be stuck with them, but honestly, a few scars are the least of my worries now.**

 **Starting tomorrow, Prince Lotor would personally be training me, and the pressure was on for me to produce promising results. If I struggled to keep up and he felt I was a lost cause, then Lotor would throw me away. It angered me that my life was in his hands, but if I could just survive training with him for a few months…**

 **I wondered vaguely if he would make good on his promise, and grant me the chance to avenge my mother's death. As much as I would love to make that a reality, if only to give myself some sense of closure, then that truly worried me. If Lotor actually kept his word, then that means that in his world, everyone is disposable. Be them Galra, or even myself.**

 **After a long, hot shower, I searched my room's closet for something else to change into, as I doubted the rag-like shirt and pants I had been wearing would last much longer. I found a uniform similar to the one Lotor and his Generals wore, a one-piece suit with light weight yet sturdy feeling armor covering the shins, knees, arms and elbows, shoulders, and chest. I unzipped the back of the onesie and stepped into it, surprised to find that it fit me perfectly. It must have been tailored specifically to my body, as I have yet to see a Galra that was anything near my size. I had initially been worried about underwear, but the chest pads kept my breasts in place, and while the suit was tight fitting, the lower regions clung to me modestly.**

 **It would be convenient enough to fight in, but I doubt I could sleep in it. Do the Galra do pajamas, or like, some type of sleep wear? No way was I sleeping nude as a captive on an alien mother fucking ship. Nope, not even a robe. Come on! Returning to the bathroom, I picked up my torn shirt and pants, deciding to wash them in the sink, before ringing them out and hanging them in the shower to dry. They were loose on me, so I guess I could sleep in that to bed instead of the jumpsuit. What about tonight though? Honestly, the struggle is real. Towel it is then. Woo.**

 **Then the door opened, and Prince Lotor walked into my room. Thank God I was still sauntering around in the jumpsuit, because fuck, I literally had nothing else to wear. He walked right up to me, so close that I instinctively took a few steps back, feeling less daring than the last time we had met face to face, when there were sturdy metal bars in between us. Lotor gave me a once over, apparently liking what he saw.**

" **It suits you well," he complimented approvingly, one hand on his chin as he openly checked me out. Disgusting bastard.**

" **Am I allowed to request something more comfortable to sleep in?" I inquired, making an effort not to whine like a child. Then my stomach growled realllly loudly. "And maybe a decent Galran meal I can actually keep down? Prison food sucks."**

" **Listen to you, making yourself at home," Prince Lotor teased sarcastically, and I was beginning to wonder if he was actually smiling or if his face was incapable of an expression that wasn't smug. "I can arrange for both."**

"… **Thank you," I conceded. "So…is there anything I should, like, know? About my whole under your command thing. Am I confined to this room until someone summons me? Or am I allowed to look around? Not too excited about getting my head blasted off by a guard for walking into the wrong room because I don't know any better."**

" **You are free to roam the ship as you please. No one will hinder your movements. I have made sure of that," Lotor informed me. "As for your training, I will personally see to it that you are pushed to your limits."**

" **Wonderful," I deadpanned, rolling my eyes. "Also, you're a Prince, right?" Brilliant Nicole. You've really outdone yourself this time. Outstanding. "Can you, um, I dunno, maybe arrange for some lessons I could take? It would probably be convenient if I learned to read at least some amount of Galran."**

" **Convenient for whom exactly?" Prince Lotor guessed, giving me a knowing smile.**

" **Me," I countered. "I have no idea how to use your technology, though. So even if I made it into an escape pod or something, I wouldn't be able to pilot it or navigate for my life. If I ever decide to try and escape, I can at least read the exit signs."**

 **Lotor laughed loudly, the sound filling the room.**

" **Did I say something funny?" I inquired angrily. I was just being a smart ass.**

" **That is exactly why I find you so intriguing. You are so blunt. I can never predict what you are going to say next. It is refreshing, really," he chuckled. "Most in your position would likely be too afraid to speak their mind as openly as you, human."**

" **I never said I was smart," I confided. "So…was that a yes or a no to me learning Galra?"**

" **Perhaps, if you survive our sparing session tomorrow," Lotor allowed.**

" **Then I guess I'll never learn Galran. Holy shit I'm gonna die."**

" **Are you so certain? You fought well enough in the Arena."**

" **Yes, against an unintelligent, uncalculating animal. I've heard the rumors about your combat skills, especially with a sword. You're practically a legend. Besides, I doubt you could possibly be a bad fighter. If you had no skill at all, you wouldn't be nearly this confident," I reasoned. "I don't have a chance in Hell."**

" **You lack confidence in yourself," Lotor concluded.**

" **It's not that, I just have the sense to realize when I'm outmatched."**

" **Are you afraid of me?"**

" **Mortified."**

 **At this, Lotor only smiled.**

" **Good."**

* * *

 **I was brought a variety of strange foods, but I was only able to pick around it, the textures and flavors far too foreign for me to stomach much. Unable to sleep, I decided to wander about the ship, as Lotor had explicitly informed me I was allowed to do so.**

 **It was frustrating to do even simple tasks like use their elevators, the screens not reacting to my human touch, but after a few grumbling guards here and there deactivated alarms I had triggered more than once, I started to find my way around. In the elevator, I counted twelve floors, though I couldn't even attempt to read what each was listed. The only thing indicating that they were floors was that each level corresponded to a light as the elevator moved journeyed upwards.**

 **After exiting the elevator, I followed the winding corridors to what looked like a mess hall, cringing when I saw what the Galran soldiers were eating, and I wondered if the fancy foods I had been allowed to eat were any sort of Galran delicacies. It was on the tenth floor where I found what looked to be the ship's training room.**

 **Reluctant to enter, I viewed two aliens sparing from the other side of a large window, dividing the gym from the corridor.**

 **The aliens appeared to be female, at least I think they were. The two seemed equally matched, and merely toying with one another, neither seeming to take their fight seriously. Sensing me almost immediately, the two women wordlessly ceased their match, taking me in. I had seen the woman with blue skin and navy hair before, when Lotor had come to see me in Isolation. The other alien had red skin with various colorful markings adorning her face and skin, as well as a long thing coming out of her head that I couldn't tell was hair, or part of her skull. Perhaps it was a tail?**

 **The Galran-looking woman narrowed her eyes at me in what I felt was distain, while the other woman smiled cheerily. In a phase of color, the red-colored woman disappeared, reappearing just on the other side of the glass wall, directly in front of me. I jumped back a step fearfully, startled. She began speaking animatedly, smiling down at me excitedly with a mischievous glint in her eyes, but I could not hear her on the other side of the glass. I gestured that I couldn't understand her, so she waved for me to join them, pointing towards the door.**

 **Not wanting to do anything to piss her off, I complied, nodding hesitantly, before cautiously entering the training room.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: 'Sup ~Dreamers! Pretty sure I bombed two math tests today, and the rest of my afternoon was spent running errands with my Grandaddy. It was a long, fairly boring day, and I was finally able to sit down and write for a little bit around 8pm (eastern standard time yo!). I'm about ready to pass out, but I still gotta do a load of laundry. Or maybe I won't. Fuck it no. Not today. Sleep…ZzZzZzZ**

 **Enjoy ~** _ **Dreamers!**_

* * *

 **Bonds Beyond the Stars Ch. 4**

* * *

 **-Nicole-**

" **You must be that human everyone's been buzzing about," the red alien woman rang in a high, almost shrill voice. It was kind of a cute tone, but I'd hate to hear her yell.**

" **That's me. Hello," I said stiffly, trying to appear friendly. "My name is Nicole."**

" **Pleasure to meet you! My name is Ezor, and this is-"**

" **Acxa," the blue-skinned woman said curtly, her lips pursed in annoyance, as if she had just eaten something sour. "Why are you not in your room?"**

" **Well I didn't escape, if that's what you're wondering," I answered acidly, deciding not to be civil unless she was also civil with me. Strike one bitch. "Prince Lotor said I could explore the ship. Staying put would've driven me crazy, and I might as well get to know where I'll be living better."**

" **Oh, don't mind her," the one called Ezor assured me, waving the other woman off. "She's always been a stick in the quicksand."**

" **Noted," I replied dryly, before changing the subject. "Were the two of you training just now?"**

" **Mmhm!" Ezor hummed affirmatively. "Would you like to join us?"**

" **Uhhh…" after watching their amazing half-assed session just now? Hell no! I choose life.**

" **So, you're a coward then?" Acxa concluded, shaking her head in disapproval. "I cannot begin to fathom what Lotor sees in you. Your match was hardly what I would call impressive. You fought like an animal."**

" **An animal that survived," I reminded her, mentally ticking off strike two.**

" **What was that?" Acxa asked, becoming increasingly annoyed.**

" **Did I stutter? Or did I overestimate how well you Galran bastards can hear?"**

* * *

 **-Lotor-**

 **Lotor viewed Nicole's interaction with two of his generals from the transparent screen of a hologram, amused by the girl's ferocity, the murderous intent in her eyes. After several snide remarks were thrown around, Nicole agreed to hold a match with Acxa.**

 **Nicole hadn't lasted very long at all, though he doubted she would against Acxa from the start. But still, Nicole would force herself to rise to her feet after each beating, demanding rematch after rematch in hopes of redeeming herself. Lotor trusted that Acxa knew to hold back and not kill the girl, but it was clear that even the patience of his most reserved General was wearing thin.**

 **However, even after earning a split lip and several painful-looking contusions all over her body, Nicole continue to push herself up again and again on shaky legs.**

 **The woman was determined, that he'd grant her.**

* * *

 **-Nicole-**

" **I'm sorry…that my existence is such an…annoyance to you," I huffed out, finding it difficult to breathe after receiving more than a few powerful kicks and punches to the ribs. "And I'm also sorry…that you're so jealous of me…getting all of Lotor's attention instead of you."**

" **How dare you speak to me of jealousy. Filthy human," Acxa said from above where I laid in a crumpled heap on the ground, pulling me roughly up by my hair.**

" **Are you angry because I'm human, or…" I grunted painfully, glaring at her through mussed locks of my hair. "…because I'm right?"**

 **Acxa only glared at me, before returning me to the ground harshly. Strike three.**

" **You sure did mess her up," Ezor hummed, the cheek of her face resting lazily in one hand. "Prince Lotor's gonna be ma-ad."**

" **I inflicted no permanent damage. Nothing a healing capsule cannot remedy," Acxa defended, turning away from me.**

" _ **Rise, human. Find a weakness in her technique, and strike. Maintain eye contact with her so she does not know what you are planning**_ **," a familiar voice rang from the collar of my suit. It was Lotor. And wherever he was, he was watching me.**

" **You don't honestly believe I stand a chance against her, do you?" I whispered back harshly.**

" _ **That all depends on you. Inspire me**_ **."**

 **As much as I would've loved to make some snappy comment in response to his ego, I decided instead to take a breath and clear my head. I was against a seasoned fighter. If I couldn't remain calm, then it was over for me. Keeping in mind that I was being watched by Lotor himself, I could only hope he was enjoying the show.**

" **Again," I demanded, addressing Acxa.**

" **It appears you lack more than just combat skills," the woman complied, turning to face me as I rose to my feet again, readying myself for her next onslaught. Cunt was calling me stupid upstairs now. Now I'm more than just pissed.**

" **We'll see," was all I said in reply.**

 **She sprinted towards me with blinding speed, but this time I focused solely on defense, tumbling and lunging just out of her range. Head still spinning from her previous barrage of attacks, I fought to keep focused, hoping to find some flaw in her stance, or an off swing, or really anything that could help me.**

 **She reacted to every movement I made with perfect, calculated strikes. She was driving me back, and I found that I was losing ground quickly. If we kept on going like this…**

" **I have an idea," I whispered into my hidden radio, knowing that wherever the thing was located on my collar, Lotor had heard me.**

 **I lead Acxa further and further back, dodging most of her attacks as I was able. For the first time since our current match had begun, I went on the offensive, throwing sweeping kicks and punches her way. Acxa evaded all of my pathetic onslaughts with enviable ease, but I kept coming, hoping to force her into the defensive long enough to…**

 **Losing her footing on the edge of a large body of water (how in the shit was the water in the pool** _ **staying**_ **in the pool when we were in space again?), Acxa soon found herself falling, with nothing to grab to prevent plunging into the water. She was an amazing fighter, but she had let me get under her skin so much she lost her focus, and failed to pay attention to her surroundings.**

 **The sound of Ezor's laughter filled the entire gym.**

" _ **Well played, human**_ **," Lotor's approving voice rang through my radio. "** _ **I am interested to see how well you will fair when we battle**_ **."**

" **I'm not," I muttered, my voice filled with dread. I groaned painfully, feeling my new wounds in full force now that the adrenaline in my veins had begun to fade with the stress of fighting Acxa. "Now about those healing pod thingies?"**

" _ **I'll meet you on the seventh floor**_ **."**

 **After pausing to say a brief goodbye to Ezor, who had been civil enough to me to earn my respect, I excused myself, explaining that I was going meet with Lotor. Excusing myself, I practically limped out of the training center, somehow managing to retrace my steps and navigate the elevators to the seventh floor.**

 **When the elevator's doors opened, Lotor directed for me to turn lefts, then right, until I reached the end of the corridor. With only one door at the end of the hallway, I assumed it to be where Lotor and those healing pods were, so I entered – and practically ran face first into Lotor's chest.**

 **I flinched back, startled, having not expected the sudden proximity.**

" **Had a bit of trouble, did you," Lotor said knowingly, in the Galran accent that reminded so much of the British dialects back on Earth. Ha, maybe all Brits were part Galran.**

" **That was humiliating," I said defeatedly, panting a little and holding my side. Shit, did she break my ribs, too? "Acxa could have killed me whenever she wanted to. Yeah, she lost her focus, but she was clearly the better fighter. I would've had a better chance in the Arena."**

" **Though there is much to improve upon on your end, I do not consider your accomplishment a loss by any means," Lotor praised. "If you had been armed, then you could have easily shot her down while she struggled in the water. Had the situation been life or death, then you would have been victorious, instead of Acxa."**

 **Upon noticing me finding it difficult to breathe, Lotor guided me to a row of huge glass pods, the cylinders as high as the ceilings. He typed in a few quick sequences, before opening the glass door to one of the pods. I was reluctant to enter.**

" **Are you afraid?" Lotor inquired, though he knew damn well that I was.**

"… **Will I feel any pain?" I asked fearfully, my voice sounding so small.**

" **Not at all," Lotor assured me, typing in another quick sequence before walking up behind me, though I didn't turn to face him. He placed a hand on my shoulder, coming around in front of me. "You will be in a deep sleep for the entire healing process."**

 **I eyed the pod warily, before forcing myself to step into it. "…How long will it take?"**

" **It depends on the extent of one's injuries, but in your case…" Lotor gave me a quick once over. "Perhaps a few of your Earth hours."**

 **I turned away from him again, as I had begun to shake visibly. I didn't trust my expression. I was likely going to cry.**

" **There is nothing to fear, Nicole," Lotor assured me again.**

"… **We don't have anything this advanced on my planet. Forgive me for being…skeptical."**

 **The glass doors closed around me then, and I could feel myself beginning to panic. Holding my sides, I backed up against the far end of the glass, before sliding down to sit, knees pulled up to my chest.**

" **Nicole," Lotor's voice echoed through the thick glass, and soon he was right in front of my pod. He knelt down in front of me, placing one large hand on the glass. "Close your eyes, and focus on your breathing. Take slow, deep breaths."**

 **He actually managed to look genuinely worried about me. He was a great actor. Effortlessly deceitful. But I did as I was told, and after a moment I began to feel dizzy, my senses fading as if I was in a tunnel.**

" **Good," I could faintly hear Lotor say. "Worry not. You'll have your strength back soon."**

"… **Don't…leave me…" I pleaded, but I wasn't really sure why. Anything was better than being alone. It was as if I was drunk, any filter fading away along with the fleeting image of Lotor's form. "…Momma…"**

* * *

 **-Lotor-**

 **Something about Nicole's vulnerable state made Lotor's heart clench unwillingly. How pathetic she looked, curled in on herself and crying out for her mother in a moment of drowsy confusion. For a girl so full of anger and fire, Lotor found it hard to believe that this was the same person who killed two in the Arena, and bested one of his most skilled of fighters.**

 **Hesitating for only a second, Lotor left Nicole, deciding to look up the details of her capture in the Prisoner logs. He had remembered her mentioning that the Galra had attacked her ship, taking her along with the humans she had come with. She had mentioned the Galra killing her mother. Perhaps in the explosion?**

 **Wanting more information, Prince Lotor scrolled though the logs, finding the identities of the soldiers who had commandeered Nicole's vessel. Curiosity piqued, Lotor saved the logs to one of his personal drives, before returning to the check on Nicole in the healing room.**

 **In her unit, she twitched fitfully, her nightmares likely stimulated by the excited particles of the pod. Just what was she dreaming about?**

 **Punching in a sequence of codes into the control panel, Prince Lotor entered the pod beside Nicole's.**

 **After establishing a mental link with Nicole through the capsule, Prince Lotor viewed the girl's dreams with his own eyes.**

 **The scenery around him evaporated, and suddenly they were in some sort of school. He noticed the other students snickering at Nicole from across the room, as well as how isolated she was seated from her peers. Lotor looked down over Nicole's shoulder to view what she had been working on. The material on the instructor's board appeared to be some form of primitive human mathematics, but Nicole was in the middle of drawing a mountainous landscape, blanketed by glimmering stars and constellations.**

 **The scenery changed again, and now he was in Nicole's home. Nicole talked animatedly to her mother, a woman not much taller than herself, but with golden hair instead of brown. They were planning what sounded like a vacation. Camping in the mountains.**

 **Then they were in the cramped compartment of an aircraft. An explosion. Then they were falling. Nicole exchanged a heartfelt goodbye with her mother whilst both were on the verge of certain death. They truly thought it was over. But then they weren't falling anymore, and Nicole watched as her mother plummeted helplessly to her death, a Galran ship pulling her daughter roughly aboard.**

 **Then they were in the prisons, and Lotor watched helplessly as Nicole and her fellow humans were tortured and beaten.**

 **Then they were in the Arena, and Lotor felt Nicole's anger and near crippling fear firsthand as she killed for the first time.**

 **Lotor focused his mind, willing his consciousness to return to reality before he witnessed any more of the girl's horrors, when the scene changed to a cell. Intrigued, Lotor let his conscious continue to mingle with Nicole's, before none other than himself stepped into view. It was the day they had first met. He sensed her skepticism, and her pulse racing at the sight of him. To her, he was just another Galra, mixed or not. A monster. She truly was afraid of him.**

 **But then the scenery changed yet again, and Nicole was exploring the ship. Some of the corridors were distorted in her dream-like state, and Nicole ran around desperately, trying to find an exit. She didn't.**

 **Sensing that Nicole would soon be waking, Lotor at last willed himself awake, exiting her subconscious. Opening his eyes, Lotor exited his pod, before walking over to Nicole floated in her own, still sleeping. He took in her pale skin and her dark hair, which danced around her in the foggy particles of her capsule.**

 **Nicole was just a victim, thrown into the horrors of a war his father had started, her peaceful life shattered in an instant.**

 **He checked her vitals on the monitors, confirming that Nicole's wounds were fully healed. Opening her pod, Lotor caught Nicole's limp body as it tumbled out of her capsule. Gathering her in his arms, Prince Lotor personally returned Nicole to her chambers.**

* * *

 **-** **Please Review! I really enjoy reading what you ~Dreamers have to say about my stories! Any and all feedback is appreciated. Go ham! Give me some serious criticism if you feel like it! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Holy sh*t ~** _ **Dreamers,**_ **this story is practically writing itself! Here's yet another chapter in just a few days! Woo I'm on a roll with this!**

 **Enjoy ~** _ **Dreamers**_ **! And please review!**

* * *

 **Bonds Beyond the Stars Ch. 5**

* * *

 **-Nicole-**

 **I'm not sure who carried me back to my room, but I woke up in my own bed, tucked under the sheets. Sitting up groggily, I stretched, feeling better than I had in months. No longer plagued by my injuries, I stood up easily, letting the comforter fall from my body…which was covered only by a thin robe.**

 **I blushed furiously, wondering who in the Hell had changed my clothes while I was out. I felt my cheeks burn even more at the thought of Lotor changing me himself. No way, he was a Prince, right? He probably had like tons of servants on this ship. I just prayed that they were female (and not Acxa).**

 **Taking a deep breath to steady my now racing heart, I crossed the room, locating my jumpsuit draped over the door of my closet. I washed my face in the bathroom and rinsed my mouth out with this cinnamon smelling liquid - that easily could have been anything but toothpaste, but whatever - before pulling on the suit. I fumbled to reach the zipper in the back for a minute, praying Lotor couldn't hear me struggling over the radio built into my collar. My hair would probably get in the way though.**

 **Looking around, I decided the only thing around to tie it back with was the silk ribbon of my robe. It was a bit long, but better than nothing. After pulling my hair into a high ponytail, I took another deep breath, and exited my room. I made my way to the tenth floor easily, glad that I remembered the way to the training deck.**

 **I found Prince Lotor in the middle of a sparring match with all four of his Generals.**

 **He was wearing his trademark smirk, parrying all of their kicks and punches with the back side of his sword easily. It was as if he were toying with them. A sense of dread overcame me as I watched the match continue for several more minutes, and it was several more minutes before any of the Generals began to show any signs of tiring. Lotor still looked fresh and ready for anything, not even a gleam of sweat betraying his energetic demeanor. It was ridiculously discouraging, to see the stamina they all possessed, especially Lotor, when I had barely gotten the better of Acxa.**

 **Oh my God I was so, so fucked.**

 **Glancing up for the first time since he had initially noticed my presence, Prince Lotor threw his sword like a spear at one of his Generals, before diving dramatically to catch them off guard while they dodged his airborne weapon. He flipped them over his shoulder, and they landed in a heap on the ground. Though they were winded, Lotor lifted the General up, using their body as if it weighed little more than a shield, defending from the other three Generals barrage of attacks. Lotor rushed his other two generals, retrieving his sword on the way, before vaulting over their shoulders, and dumping the first General onto them to knock them to their feet.**

 **Three down, one to go, and this one was Acxa.**

 **Undeterred, Lotor readied himself, and after a few seconds of intense eye contact, both engaged in the most intense sword fight I had ever seen. It was as if they didn't have to think about their movements at all, contemplating only how the other would strike next. But Acxa was far more tired than Lotor, and with one swift sweep of his arm and the ring of clanging metal, Acxa's sword went flying, as she was disarmed.**

" **That's enough for today," Lotor announced, taking in the way his Generals panted, practically gasping for air. He shared a look with Acxa. "Dismissed."**

 **They others pulled themselves to their feet, well one of them had a dark, scale-covered tail that reminded me of a lizard, before all three saluted Lotor respectfully, before taking their leave. Acxa glared at me on her way out, and I returned it with my own.**

 **Then Lotor turned to me.**

" **Are you ready?" Lotor asked me, thankfully sheathing his sword on his hip, before placing it on a table on the far side of the room, covered in weapons.**

" **Aren't you tired?" I asked, failing to hide my amazement.**

" **That was merely a warm up," Lotor said boredly, stepping back onto the mats. "Come. We will start hand to hand for now. I wish to gauge your current strength."**

 **I stepped onto the mats, hesitating when I was reminded again just how much taller Lotor was than me. A foot maybe? A foot and a half? The guy had to be pushing seven feet, easy.**

 **I swallowed hard.**

 **Lotor raised his fists.**

"… **Shall you make the first move, or shall I?" Lotor offered, still smiling but probably getting tired of my shit.**

 **In answer, I cracked my neck, before sprinting towards him, but Lotor was faster. Kicking my feet out from beneath me with one long sweep of his legs, soon I was falling backwards. Reacting with reflexes I didn't even know I had, I shifted my weight midair, rolling out of his reach, before springing to my feet.**

" **Good," Lotor complimented me as he made a swing for my head, which I somehow managed to dodge by ducking out of the way. "Use your smallness and your speed to your advantage against larger opponents."**

 **It angered me, that he was toying with me. No, not toying, he toyed with his Generals, who were masters of various styles of combat. Lotor was simply amusing himself with me. My fear of being struck evaporating, I stood up straight, deliberately taking a hard blow to the side of my head, in order to glare at him.**

" **I am not your plaything!" I whispered bitterly, meaning to yell but rendered too dizzy from taking his inhumanely strong punch, and I had to remind myself that he was actually holding back. My ears were ringing, blood now trailing down my wounded head and leaking onto his gloved hand.**

 **Removing his fist carefully from the side of my head, Lotor straightened to stand at his full height. Okay, I was wrong, because the guy was at least two feet taller than me, not one. Why do I always seem to lose my temper around the huge purple alien again?**

" **You have the eyes of a warrior," he told me approvingly. "Enough of this. You pose little challenge for me with your current level of skill." Lotor turned around. "Come with me."**

 **Ears still ringing from his punch, I trailed after him, down the hall and into a separate, yet still large room. There was a panel on the wall, its buttons lighting up beneath Lotor's touch.**

" **Begin training sequence, Level 78," Lotor said, before a metal robot came out of a compartment beneath the floor. Lotor spared with it for an intense moment, before ending the training sequence. "Start with Level 1, and work your way up. Contact me once you have reached Level 20."**

" **What happens after level 20?" I asked skeptically.**

" **You will need a weapon from that point onward. I will assess your current skill level, and grant you a weapon of your choice. I will personally be monitoring your progress. Do strive to impress me, Human."**

" **I hope I can survive the simulations…"**

" **I'll send someone to treat your wound," Lotor informed me. "You will be allowed into the healing chambers at the end of the day. Any damage you take from now until then you will have to endure."**

" **Understood."**

 **It took me a week to get to Level 5. Levels 1 through 4 were simply dodging and blocking punches, while I returned the blows. Every day I sported bruised, bloody knuckles. What I really needed to do was stop going to the healing pods every night, because by repairing the damage to my hands every day, it was impossible for me to develop any callouses so that it wouldn't hurt as much to throw a punch.**

 **It took me a week and a half to get to Level 10, and my bruises soon became full on contusions, as the simulations began to incorporate kicks along with the punches.**

 **By the end of the month, I had reached Level 17, before finally breaking down and using the healing pod to heal a broken wrist. I had only remained in the pod for an hour or so, afraid that any prolonged amount would erase the callouses around my knuckles.**

 **I had gotten use to the bland Galran meals, finding that I was only ever able to stomach a certain type of soup and some bread, the rest too foreign for my body to handle. I had built some muscle over the course of the month, but due to the lack of variety in my diet, I felt as if I had lost even more weight.**

 **I had finally reached Level 20 on the sixth week, but had decided to take the afternoon off, as Lotor and his Generals had departed through a wormhole after receiving intel Voltron and its Paladins were sighted on a nearby moon.**

 **I remember limping back to my room sometime around noon, hoping to sleep off the pain of my wounds. Using the healing pods was useful, but it was as if your body was being thrown back in time, undoing any damage as well as any muscle I may have built after a hard day's training. The last thing I recall was stepping into my room, and hearing the metal automatic door to my chambers swish shut…and then nothing, as I had promptly passed out on the floor, unable to make the small walk to my bed.**

 **But I wasn't in the same room when I finally woke up.**

 **-Lotor-**

 **The Prince had concluded that the disappearance of Voltron's original human Paladin had inspired several of the Lions to choose new pilots, including a new leader. Out of the five lions, only the Yellow and Green lions seemed to know what they were doing. The Blue lion's Paladin was unable to fly in a straight line, much less defend or attack anyone, so it made for the perfect target.**

 **The Red lion was too fast for its Paladin, often racing out of formation before furiously backtracking to its allies. The Red lion's pilot - judging by its jerky, irritated flight pattern - seemed to be quarreling with the Pilot of the Black lion, who was acting like anything but a Leader.**

 **In the end, Lotor had let Voltron escape, deciding he had gathered enough data on them for the time being, and that it would be quite a while before they would ever threaten him by fighting as a team.**

 **Once out of the airlock, Lotor removed his helmet, freeing his long, snowy locks. He headed to the training deck, to check in on Nicole to see if she had made any progress. When he failed to locate her, he decided to look over her progress, pleased to see that the girl had made it to Level 20 in his absence. Lotor checked the cameras, wondering if she had managed to injure herself so badly she had escaped into a healing pod. She wasn't there either.**

 **Knowing it was impossible for someone who knew so little about Galran technology to escape into the void of Space on her own, Lotor decided to check Nicole's room.**

 **He found her on the floor, unconscious.**

 **He crouched down beside her, gathering her into his arms and lifting her up. Had Nicole always been this light?**

 **Lotor made his way to the seventh floor of the ship, placing the still unconscious Nicole into the first healing pod he laid his eyes on. Lotor checked her stats, surprised to find that she was hardly injured, suffering more from malnourishment and exhaustion than anything else.**

 **Prince Lotor noted Nicole had begun to develop a fair amount of callouses around her knuckles and shins, spotting several fractures in the bones of her fingers, as well as a number in her shins. Lotor hadn't expected the girl to ignore the pains of broken bones for as long as the monitors had revealed, and decided to give her a large dose of Calcium after discovering Nicole's human bones were primarily made of it, down to their marrow.**

 **He checked her pod using history, finding it unsettling to see that she had hardly used them at all as of late. It was no wonder she was in such a pitiful state. He set the healing pod to nourishing mode, hoping to replenish the proteins and vitamins Nicole somehow hadn't been getting. Lotor made a mental note to question the ship's cook what exactly she had been eating - or not eating, as the case may be.**

 **Lotor kept her in the pod for half a day, knowing that Nicole likely needed it, though he adjusted the pod's emissions somewhat, hoping her brain would be less stimulated that way, so that she would have fewer nightmares. Once he was satisfied Nicole was completely healed, Lotor took her in his arms once again, but this time he did not return her to her own chambers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I have the next two or three chapters in the works, so more to come soon! Also, totally psyched for the last few eps of season 3 of Voltron to drop tomorrow! Literally can't wait!**

 **Please review guys! I love reading what ya'll have to say!**

 **Enjoy** _ **~Dreamers**_ **!**

* * *

 **Bonds Beyond the Stars Ch. 6**

* * *

 **-Nicole-**

 **I woke up confused, finding myself in a room far more lavish than my own. Taking in my new surroundings, I found that I felt…really good. No aching muscles, no sharps pangs of pain from broken bones or dizzying concussions…oh.**

… **and no clothes. Just an unsettlingly thin robe that felt like satin.**

 **Sitting up quickly, I fought to get my bearings. This wasn't the ship's infirmary, and there were no healing pods in sight, though I assumed someone must have put me in one for me to be feeling better than I had in months.**

 **My…intimate parts weren't sore at all (sex did that to a (human) woman the first time, right?), but a healing pod could have easily remedied that, so I felt little comfort in the thought. I decided to distract myself by taking in the details of the room instead, fighting back tears at the thought of someone raping me, and when they would eventually be back.**

 **The room was grand in its size, much bigger than mine which was already pretty huge, but still rather plain. The bed was probably the equivalent to a king-sized mattress by any Galran standards, with impossibly fluffy pillows and silky red sheets. The large bed and the enormous glass wall granting me with an incredible view of the stars and a nearby moon orbiting its planet were the dominating features of the room.**

 **The view was absolutely breath taking.**

 **Reminding myself of my current predicament, I turned away from the window. There were three doors in the room – two side by side, and another on a separate wall adjacent to the others. I deduced that each must be either an exit, a closet, or - judging by the steam coming out from the third door - a bathroom.**

 **I shuddered, knowing that whoever it was who had undressed me was likely the one currently on the other side of the door. The remaining two doors were practically identical, making it impossible for me to discern which lead to where. But again, where would I go even if I made a break for it?**

 **For probably the millionth time since the day I had been abducted by the Galra, I had to remind myself painfully that I was in Space, and that there was nowhere for me to go.**

 **And then the door seeping steam opened, revealing none other than Prince Lotor, wearing a silk, navy robe exposing his muscled chest. His long white hair was still dripping wet, a towel draped over his shoulders as he attempted to dry his dampened locks.**

" **Oh. So that door really was a washroom," I stated curtly, trying to appear uninterested as he approached me.**

" **Care to join me?" Lotor offered smugly, throwing me a toothy smile as he lazily toweled dry a lock of his snowy hair. Woah, were his canines always that sharp?**

 **I lifted a hand to hold my robe closed forcefully, defensive. "No thank you."**

" **Perhaps another time then," Lotor allowed, before walking over to one side of the bed, and looking me over, a hand on his chin. "You appear to have recovered well," he said approvingly.**

" **Enough small talk. Why am I in your room and barely dressed?" I demanded, feeling my face burn into a blush.**

" **And here I thought you were somewhat intelligent," Lotor replied, letting the towel around his shoulders drop dangerously to the floor. He reached out to me, placing one hand on my shoulder before pushing me down onto the bed, and climbing on top of me.**

 **I tried to get out of his hold, but my head was still spinning, and Lotor was way too heavy. I was pinned.**

" **Get off!" I demanded futilely, still trying to shake him off, accomplishing nothing more than loosening both of our robes.**

" **Be still, human," Lotor commanded, grabbing hold of one of my wrists after I had taken a swing at his face.**

" **And make this easy for you?!" I spat venomously, trying to wrench my arm free of his grasp. "Never!"**

" **Be still, Nicole," Lotor repeated. "I cannot hear with you flailing about."**

" **Hear? Hear what?" I asked, momentarily doing as he asked if only to catch my breath. Lotor slowly brought my wrist up to his ear, shifting his hold so that his thumb could press down on my veins.**

" **Breathe," he commanded again.**

 **Sighing in defeat, I did what I was told, taking deep breaths in and out, as calmly as I was able under the circumstances. He was checking my pulse. He threw me a look in warning, before placing his other hand on my chest, situating it between my breasts, directly over my sternum.**

 **Lotor seemed satisfied after a long two or three moments, though he did not release me from his hold.**

" **Your heart beats strongly now," he announced. "I found you unconscious in your room yesterday afternoon. Your body was horribly malnourished and overworked."**

"… **Not all Galran food is meant for human consumption. It's kind of rare I keep any of it down, just the soup and the bread…" I explained, looking away from him, embarrassed by the closeness of our barely covered bodies. His skin was…much warmer than a typical human body, and I wondered vaguely if that was the reason Galran ships were kept at such an uncomfortably cold temperature.**

" **Understandable," Lotor allowed. "I'll have special meals prepared to accommodate your human needs. Also," he continued, keeping hold of my wrist. "I believe I told you to use the healing chambers once a day. Why have you not been using them?"**

" **Because they wouldn't let me build up any muscle or callouses. It made my body ache every single day like it was my first time training," I complained.**

" **I can have the capsules adjusted to heal only your wounds. In exchange," Lotor informed me, his mischievous grin returning eerily, "you will no longer be left unattended."**

 **My eyes widened in realization, processing what he had just said.**

" **Alright, I messed up. You're punishing me so that I'll start telling you things," I began, tears welling up in my eyes as I glared up at him, his snowy hair framing his face like a curtain. "…Get it over with already. I don't have the energy to waste fretting over my dignity as a woman at this point."**

 **He looked at me with an amused expression. Perhaps I said something he liked? Ew, maybe me being feisty is like a turn on for him or something.**

 **Lotor hummed thoughtfully at that, the vibrations of his deep voice echoing against my body from his own. He slid his hand up my captured wrist, before tenderly bringing my hand up to his lips, smiling down at me. The touch was surprisingly intimate, momentarily distracting me from my terror.**

" **You intrigue me, human. I do not wish to break you," Lotor confessed.**

 **I could accomplish little more than staring at him, my jaw dropped in disbelief. When he saw my dumbfounded expression, he chuckled, finally releasing my arms from his grasp, though he did not roll off of me. Lotor played with a lock of my hair thoughtfully. Had my hair always been so long? Maybe my time in the healing capsules accelerated its growth.**

" **Tell me, have you ever joined with another before?" Lotor asked me curiously, and it took me a few seconds to realize that he was asking me about sex.**

"… **Another man, or woman?" I asked, having seen in the Prisons that most love in the galaxy was uncaring of species or gender, so long that the emotions of those involved were present.**

" **Either," Lotor continued, proving me right with a single word.**

"… **Then, um…n-no. No one…" I choked out, refusing to relax into the glorious warmth of his body.**

" **Why not?" he asked me inquisitively.**

" **I was barely even considered an adult when I was abducted. It isn't exactly socially accepted among older generations for a girl my age to be…sexually active yet. Though there are some girls who are anyway."**

" **Certainly, others have approached you?" Lotor pressed, and it made me embarrassed to be discussing my non-existent sex life with an alien who was looking at me with such a serious expression.**

" **No one who cared about me enough to let them in," I replied honestly, before retraining my glare on him. "Just like you. Stop toying with me."**

" **Prove to me that I am anything like those imps," Lotor challenged, resting his chin on the palm of his hand while he looked down at me.**

" **The only difference between you and every other leech that has ever approached me is that you can kill me whenever you want to. The moment I can no longer entertain you, you'll throw me away," I brought shaking hands up to my face to conceal my tears. "I cannot fathom what you see in me, or why you're bothering to keep me alive! I have absolutely** _ **nothing**_ **to offer you!"**

 **His large hands pulled my own away from my tear-streaked face, forcing me to look up at him.**

" **You give yourself far too little credit, Nicole," Lotor breathed, sounding genuine with his words. "I have bared witness to your suffering at the hands of my own race. I have seen your determination when you fight. The fire in your eyes is unlike anything I have ever seen before. Nicole," he said my name again. "I believe that you are capable of more. Let yourself go. No one will judge you here."**

" **Or you'll what? Kill them?" I added unnecessarily.**

" **Sharp tongue as well," Lotor chuckled, before finally releasing me from his crushing weight. I sat up next to him, careful to keep my robe closed. "Relax," he told me when I still looked at him guardedly. "I will not take you…unless you consent to it."**

" **As if I'd ever intentionally boost your already swollen ego," and with that last comment, I stood up, adjusting my thin robe. "I'm going to wash up. Alone," I added pointedly. "I'd like something to eat when I come back."**

" **As you wish, but do you think it wise to speak to me with such ferocity and disrespect? Not only have I spared your life, but your innocence as well," Lotor reminded me.**

" **I am not wise," I reminded him, before escaping to the bathroom, feeling his gaze on my retreating form.**

* * *

 **-Nicole-**

 **After fumbling with the water temperature, I showered for as long as I dared, fearing that if I hid from him for too long that Lotor would just come in after me. I stood under the water for a long time, trying to clear my head, and processing what had just happened. Lotor was going to personally oversee my training starting tomorrow. The alien Prince of the Galran Empire was not only willing to help me get my revenge, but was also more than mildly sexually attracted to me.**

 **I looked at my reflection in the mirror, finding that I appeared much healthier…and wondering just how in the fuck I got here.**

* * *

 **-Lotor-**

 **Nicole exited the bathroom after a long while, reluctant to join Prince Lotor in his room. Having nothing else to change into, Nicole appeared from her shower wearing the same robe as before.**

 **Nicole eyed him warily from the bathroom door, too fearful to approach him.**

" **Come," Lotor beckoned, looking up from his holographic tablet, leaning against the headboard of the bed. After debating her limited options, Nicole did as she was told, hesitantly sitting on the far edge of the bed.**

" **I'm too tired to deal with you right now," she admitted. "Let me sleep."**

" **You must be hungry. After all, you have been in a healing capsule for the better part of the day," Lotor began, thinking that Nicole looked pale to him. "Your food should be here shortly. You can retire for the evening after you eat something."**

" **Deal," she conceded. Within a moment, a knock at the door announced the arrival of her dinner. The spread was much like it had been, along with some new vegetables Nicole did not recognize and a salad. Still, she avoided the juice that tasted like wine, settling once again for water. She hadn't realized that she was so incredibly hungry, and made a point not to eat like an animal, especially with an alien Prince and captor as her audience.**

 **Lotor was pleased she had such a healthy appetite, and prayed she could stomach the meal. After dismissing the guard who returned to retrieve her trays, Nicole found herself alone with Lotor again. Deciding to be antisocial, Nicole wordlessly slipped beneath the sheets opposite Lotor's side of the bed.**

"… **..Thank you for the food. And for healing me…uh, goodnight," Nicole tried, feeling uncomfortable in the deafening silence that had settled between them. She rolled away from him then, favoring the stars over the sight of his smug grin. Nicole held her breath fearfully when she felt him shift behind her, keeping very still.**

 **Then heat, and legs, and arms. His breath at her neck, Nicole felt Lotor curl his body up against her own, spooning her.**

" **-Hey! Get off!" Nicole squirmed, attempting to distance herself from him.**

" **I saw you shiver. You were cold," was all Lotor said in reply.**

" **I did not! Let go!" Nicole protested, lying. She was actually really cold.**

" **Sleep, Nicole. You'll need it," Lotor announced. "Tomorrow you will train with me."**

"… **You sleep, too," Nicole demanded tiredly, going limp in his arms, defeated.**

 **Lotor listened as Nicole's breathing became deeper, before she fell asleep. He sat up then, watching the girl as she slept beside him. He took in her peaceful face, relaxed with sleep, his eyes wandering over her slender frame. He reached across her body to grab her wrist, wanting to check her pulse once more. Good, still strong. It was then that he noticed something adorning her wrist. Thumbing it gently, Lotor recognized the marking as a crescent moon, and not a scar.**

" **Interested in celestial figures, are you?" Lotor wondered aloud, fingers tracing her wrist absentmindedly. He curled his body back around her then, upon noticing that her skin had grown cold yet again. Sleep took him within moments.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: In between studying and working two jobs I have cranked this out. And there will be more to come soon! Expect weekly updates on this fic for a good while, because I'm currently on FIRE!**

 **Enjoy ~** _ **Dreamers!**_

* * *

 **Bonds Beyond the Stars Ch. 7**

* * *

 **-Nicole-**

 **Lotor was already gone when I finally woke up, allowing me to use the bathroom to wash up and change in relative peace. It was in the shower that it hit me, a horrible wave of nausea wash over me. Stupid Galran food.**

 **My shower was abruptly cut short so that I could run to the toilet to throw up. My head was spinning from dehydration once it was finally over, and I cringed at the thought of having to train with Lotor later today. I decided to lay in bed for a long while after my shower, praying my stomach would settle before anyone bothered to summon me or show up at the door. After what felt like an hour, a servant arrived with a tray of food I was certain I wasn't going to eat, along with a message from Lotor.**

 **Lotor had been called to quell a rebel insurgence several solar systems away, though he planned to return sometime in the afternoon. I was to train on my own until then. I wondered vaguely how in the Hell I was going to pull that off when I could once again feel the bile rising in my stomach.**

 **Around forty minutes later, I decided it was time to get dressed, fearing what Lotor might do to me if someone reported I was sleeping the day away. I hopped into a healing pod set to nourishing mode for a good thirty minutes, praying that it would settle my stomach and replace the calories I wasn't able to consume at breakfast.**

 **I survived a few hours of training on the lower levels to avoid overexerting myself, only to have a servant inform me Lotor's mission had been prolonged, his return delayed to tomorrow. Deciding to call it for the night, I returned to my own room, too stressed to stay in Lotor's.**

 **I woke the following morning feeling much better, having fallen asleep next to a trash can I had found in my bathroom. Playing it safe, I opted to only eat the bread and drink a little water when my morning meal arrived, a servant informing me that Lotor had arrived before dawn (well, dawn in Galran time, there was no night or day in space). Happy that I had decided to eat light, in the likely even sparing with Lotor today earned me a kick in the gut, I prayed I would keep my food down.**

 **Donning my uniform, I tied up my hair in the silky sash from my sleeping robe, as it was all I had to capture the mane that had become my hair in the past few weeks. Ever the procrastinator, I took a few long moments to calm myself, sitting on the edge of my bed. Dreading my impending doom, I closed my eyes and tried not to think, instead focusing on my breathing.**

" _ **Are you afraid, Human**_ **?" Lotor's voice echoed out of the radio on the collar of my jumpsuit, causing me to jump practically a foot in the air.**

" **Yes," I confided, keeping my eyes closed, before standing up quickly. "I'll be right there," I added hastily.**

" **Take your time. I am in no rush."**

 **Wordlessly, I pinched the bridge of my nose between my fingers, resting my other hand on the wall beside the keypad that would open my door.**

"… **Okay, I think I'm good," I informed him. "Heading up now."**

* * *

 **-Lotor-**

 **Prince Lotor tuned out the sounding of his Generals sparing across the room from where he leaned against a wall, focusing instead of the hologram of Nicole's spiking vital signs projecting from the monitor on his left wrist. Her heart rate and breathing quickened, as her adrenaline levels crept higher. The girl's body was preparing to fight.**

 **A few ticks later, Nicole's thin frame came into view. Lotor frowned, sensing that something was amiss with her, and he did not mean her fear.**

 **He may have been imagining it, but Nicole looked a touch pale to him.**

" **Enjoy your day off?" Lotor greeted her, watching her intently as she took him in as well.**

" **All I did was backtrack a bit," was all Nicole told him. "I wanted to brush up on the basics a little."**

" **Well I hate to break it to you, but I am afraid the "basics" extend to around Level 50 or so," Lotor told her smugly, and for once Nicole wanted to see him wearing any other expression.**

 **She felt a bit of comfort in it, though. His smugness. She was used to it. It was predictable. She'd hate to see him genuinely angry, and made a mental note to ensure she never pissed him off.**

" **Woo," Nicole deadpanned in mock excitement. "So where do we start?"**

" **Warm up a bit first. I want to see what you have accomplished thus far," Lotor instructed her.**

" **And after that?" Nicole inquired.**

" **Then I shall test your skills myself."**

 **Nicole took it slow, beginning at Level 10 before jumping up to Level 15. Lotor took in her stance and her technique. After a few rounds sparing on Level 20, which was giving Nicole some difficulty as she fought to push past her limits under his watchful gaze, Lotor stopped the simulation.**

" **Your movements have started to slow," he informed her, crossing the room to stand before her now panting form. He gave her a once over. "You lack stamina."**

" **I can build that up with some cardio training," Nicole offered, still catching her breath. "Are we going to fight now?" Really, the stress was killing her. If he was going to kick her ass then can't they just get it over with already?**

" **Impatient, are we?" Lotor taunted her, earning himself a glare. Producing a bottle of water, Lotor offered it to Nicole. Still panting heavily, Nicole accepted the water, downing half the bottle, before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "I believe I promised you a weapon."**

 **Lotor lead Nicole to the third floor of the ship, to the large weapons chamber just above the hangar. He beckoned for her to choose a weapon that would suit her needs, watching as Nicole took in her new surroundings, and the walls adorned with weapons she likely hadn't seen before. Looking unsure, Nicole walked the perimeter of the room. She paused at the swords and the knives, before gingerly taking a small, silver blade from the wall. She turned around to face him then, her eyes traveling to the sword at his own hip.**

" **You're good with a sword. Can you teach me how to fight with one?" Nicole wondered.**

" **I can," Lotor assured her, before coming up beside her and reaching for a sword well above her head. He presented the hilt of the blade to her.**

 **To Nicole, it looked like a Japanese short sword, with only the smallest of guards dividing the grip from the blade. It was entirely black, including its sheath. It had some weight to it, but felt it was light enough for even someone as weak as her to wield.**

" **May I?" Nicole asked him, wanting to unsheathe it and view the blade.**

" **Go ahead," Lotor encouraged, intrigued by her curiosity, which had started to replace her once fearful expression. He smiled, waiting.**

 **Nicole did as she was told, revealing a vibrant purple blade that looked like crystal. "Woah, I was expecting something metal," Nicole admitted, awestruck. "…It's hard to think something so beautiful was created to kill people."**

 **It was in that second that the blade began to glow, causing Nicole to yelp in surprise and drop the sword, which clattered to the floor with a high, bell-like sound. Then the sheath and hilt turned to glass, the crystal blade turning clear, reminding Nicole of quarts.**

" **Intriguing," Lotor mused, purple fingers rubbing his chin thoughtfully, before bending at the waist to retrieve the blade and hilt.**

" **Care to fill me in?" Nicole demanded, and at this distance, Lotor did not need a monitor to hear her racing heart.**

" **The blade of this sword is made from concentrated Quintescence, an energy found across the Galaxy, as well as in every living thing," Lotor explained. "The blade changes according to the personality of those who wield it."**

" **Uh, okay? Sooo what's the difference between black and purple versus completely transparent?" Nicole asked, eying the weapon as if it might attack her if left unwatched.**

" **The last soldier who wielded it was a Galran Commander, known for his ruthlessness," Lotor informed her, his deep voice filled with distain.**

"… **Was?" Nicole noticed, never missing a beat.**

" **After finding evidence that he was planning to betray me, I personally saw to his abrupt resignation," Lotor illustrated darkly.**

" **You killed him," Nicole finished, seeing between the lines, and reminding herself again just who she was dealing with. She decided to change the subject. "What does clear mean?"**

" **That above all else, you are honest," Lotor explained, smirking, "and also that you are a terrible liar. You are loyal. I have seen such traits in you myself." Lotor offered her the sword again, and Nicole accepted it carefully. "Care to test it?"**

" **Wait, right here?"**

" **One cannot always choose the theatre of battle.**

 **Sighing in defeat, Nicole took a few steps back, readying herself.**

" **You hold your weapon awkwardly," Lotor pointed out, looking at her knowingly as he drew his own sword.**

 **"...It's...a little heavy, but I'll get use to it," Nicole promised.**

 **"Is this your first time wielding a weapon since your time in the Arena?"**

" **What gave it away?" Nicole asked sarcastically with a shaking voice, eyes never leaving his sword.**

 **Sensing her fear, Lotor wordlessly sheathed his blade, before again training it on her again. Nicole's eyes widened in surprise, and she found herself copying the gesture.**

" **Better?" Lotor asked, for once not smirking.**

" **Yes, thank you," Nicole said in appreciation, her hands no longer shaking as she gripped her sword.**

 **Lotor watched as her entire demeanor changed, melting away as she prepared to come at him. It was then that the sword sparkled, frosting into a brown, smoke like color as Nicole grounded herself, trying not to let the camelian sword distract her. She met his gaze then, as if asking for his permission to make the first move.**

 **Lotor nodded once, ready.**

 **Nicole allowed herself half a breath before sprinting towards him, rolling off the balls of her feet as she swung her sword at his side. Lotor blocked her easily, bringing his own much heavier weapon down with a single hand. The sound of metal reverberated throughout the room as they crossed swords, Lotor easily parrying her untrained, novice strikes without even blinking. He remained on the defensive, wanting Nicole to gain more confidence in her movements without fear of him attacking her just yet.**

" **Use your smallness and your speed to your advantage," Lotor coached her, surprised at the total lack of power behind her weak swings. He would have to build up her core muscles and tone her up. "Widen your stance. Keep your knees bent. One leg back. You have no balance – do not let yourself be carried away by your own weight when you swing your sword."**

 **Lotor could tell that Nicole's journey would be a long one, but little by little, he noticed improvements in her movements. She was listening to his instructions, absorbing his every word like a sponge.**

 **When it was clear Nicole was growing more confident, Lotor went on the offensive. In a blur of movement, Lotor stepped into her personal space, before knocking Nicole's blade from her grasp, and leaving her essentially defenseless.**

 **Refusing to turn her back to him, Nicole rolled to the side, trying to dodge his sword, and knowing he would never allow her the chance to retrieve her own. Lotor was pleased with her determination and mildly impressed by her quick reflexes, but against an opponent like himself, the girl's struggles were futile.**

 **Sheathing his own sword in one swift motion, Lotor charged at Nicole, so that they could continue their fight hand to hand. Nicole was much better at this than swordplay, and she may have lasted a few seconds longer had she not been so exhausted. Lotor distracted Nicole by throwing punches aimed at her face and sides and throat, all of which he pulled at the last possible second, before knocking out Nicole's legs from beneath her in one powerful, sweeping kick.**

 **Not giving her any time to recover, Prince Lotor climbed on top of her, pinning Nicole's wrists above her head in the same second. He pulled a dagger from his belt, letting the blade hover dangerously against her throat.**

 **Nicole conceded, knowing that he had her, and exchanged a look of defeat to get him to release her.**

" **You did well," Lotor commended her, before helping Nicole to her feet. "Perhaps you will last longer than a few ticks next time…"**

" **Shut up," Nicole grunted angrily, still panting. She felt weak and dizzy, and really didn't think she could handle his shit right now. After chugging some more water, Nicole prayed she would make it through the next match.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I love u ~Dreamers** **but I am too tired to write an Author's note.**

 **Enjoy this crack while I enjoy some sleeeeeppp….ZzZzZzZz**

* * *

 **Bonds Beyond the Stars Ch.8**

* * *

 **-Lotor-**

 **The two of them trained for the rest of the afternoon. Lotor would watch Nicole fight the simulations on her own, offering pointers on her stance or how she should grip her sword. Then during the occasions Nicole began to show any improvement or have difficulties, Lotor would step in.**

 **He would provide her with a demonstration, defeating a simulation tailored specifically to meet her physical needs. Lotor altered how he typically moved and reacted, factoring in Nicole's much shorter reach and stature.**

 **He remembered how she had practically danced in the Arena, and wagered Nicole could use those movements to create a unique fighting style all her own: but only after she mastered the basics. She was too tense now to move so fluidly, and he would not press the matter.**

 **When it became apparent to him that Nicole had been pushed long passed her limits, Lotor decided to call it a day.**

"… **This training seems to be a bit too rough on your body," Lotor observed, taking in Nicole's shaking limbs as she depleted the contents of her fifth bottle of water.**

" **I…can handle it," Nicole gasped, still fighting for breath nearly fifteen minutes since they had stopped their last match.**

" **Then stand up," Lotor challenged simply.**

 **Nicole gave him a confused look, but knew better than to question him, doing as she was told. Or trying to.**

 **Pushing herself up off the ground, Nicole stood up for a whopping two seconds before the muscles in her legs spasmed, giving out as if in betrayal for overworking them. If not for Lotor, Nicole would have fallen.**

 **He caught her in his arms, one supporting her shoulders while his other steadied the girl by the small of her back.**

"… **Okay, maybe we need to try something different," Nicole allowed.**

" **I am putting your simulations on hold for the time being," Lotor announced. "I want you to focus instead upon increasing your stamina, as well as your strength."**

"… **So, like, I'll still be really tired and sore, but I won't get destroyed by the simulators every day for a while?" Nicole surmised brilliantly, too tired to bother sitting up on her own, and content with just letting Lotor hold her for now, leaning her head against his broad shoulder.**

" **Essentially, yes," Lotor answered, and based on the amusement in his tone, Nicole assumed he was smirking. Sensing her irritation, Lotor looked down at her in his arms. "What is it that troubles you?"**

" **I've been at this for almost two months now…and I still don't feel like I've accomplished anything," Nicole complained, frustrated, clinging angrily to his arms as he held her.**

" **On the contrary," Lotor rebuked. "You have made monumental improvements in the few short weeks of training you have been granted. Most Galran soldiers have taken years to master the very same simulations."**

 **When Nicole sighed in exasperation, Lotor shifted her weight in his arms then, so that he might view her face.**

" **You don't have to lie to me," Nicole told him, finding it difficult to accept the praise. "I realize that I still have a long way to go before I'm anywhere near your level." Shit, she hadn't meant to say that out loud. She had basically called him her idol! Her goal. Perhaps she was more exhausted than she thought?**

 **Lotor tilted her chin upwards when Nicole continued to look away from him, careful to keep his claw-like nails retracted. She met his gaze then, looking up at him expectantly.**

" **I have not once lied to you since we've met," Lotor told her honestly. He had no reason to, and did not wish for one. "Do not let yourself become discouraged by the differences in our strength, Nicole. I have been honing my skills for many of your Earth decades, and have been trained in combat by some of the most ruthless warlords in the entire Galran Empire. You have not. Any differences in my own capabilities compared to yours has to do entirely with experience."**

 **Nicole conceded, nodding in agreement, knowing that Lotor was right. She slumped forward then, still tired, and leaned her head into his chest. Just when had his scent become such a comfort to her?**

" **Nicole?" Lotor asked slowly in concern, probably fearing she had fainted.**

"… **Still awake," Nicole replied, her voice muffled in the thick fabric of his uniform. "For now, anyway…"**

 **Not bothering to say anymore, Lotor wordlessly lifted her into his arms, carrying Nicole down winding hallways and several flights of stairs to his chambers, before setting her onto his bed.**

" **You're being rather obedient tonight," Lotor pointed out, smiling mischievously in a way that only he could.**

"… **Too much effort to fight back," Nicole half moaned, laying on her back, an arm falling lazily over her face. "You can shower first," she offered, remembering that Lotor trained too, if only a little. "I'm not moving for a while. Wake me when it's my turn."**

" **I can always bathe you," Lotor presented seductively, before tracing a finger suggestively across Nicole's collar bone.**

" **No. Just, no. Not ready for anything like that in my life right now. Sorry, but no," Nicole stammered, wondering if she would even feel anything if she was asleep…**

 **Okay no.**

 **Nicole was saved by the sound of Axza's voice filtering out from the monitor on Lotor's wrist. News of Voltron's whereabouts. He replied that he would be there right away.**

" **Looks like our bath has been delayed for another night," Lotor sighed, his fingers still tracing circles across Nicole's chest, provocatively.**

" **How unfortunate," Nicole faked disappointment, words practically dripping with sarcasm.**

 **But then Lotor did something unexpected. Nicole moved her hand from across her eyes, concerned when she felt him shift on the bed beside her. She looked up in time for him to place a chaste kiss on her forehead.**

" **I will return soon. Soak your body in the coldest water you can endure for your muscles, and then get some rest. We shall continue your training tomorrow," Lotor announced, amused at how red in the face Nicole had become. He wondered if all human women blushed whenever they were embarrassed.**

 **He told her to get herself to a healing pod if she was in any pain. Lotor left her then, reveling in the fact that he alone could turn Nicole's silver tongue to lead so easily, and make her as quiet as a mouse with a simple gesture.**

* * *

 **-Lotor-**

 **He returned later that night, having suppressed a few rebel insurgents inspired by Voltron, not because he truly felt that the coalition was a threat to his own plans for the Empire, but to crush their hopes in Voltron, and to plant the seeds of his manipulation. Not only was Lotor quick to recolonize the planet for the Galra, if only to temporarily sate his power hungry father, he was also able to form allies with the few of the planet's officials. Or at least, those intelligent enough to realize that they were greatly outmatched by him and his Generals. As for the leaders who were, let's just say far less intelligent, Lotor wagered he could always dispose of them later.**

" _ **As soon as you're done with me, you'll throw me away!"**_

 **Lotor's expression turned serious then, watching the monitors of his fighter anxiously, wanting to hurry back to his ship. He felt his jaw tighten, as Nicole's adamant words echoed in his mind, haunting his conscious thoughts.**

 **He did not want her to hate him.**

 **But Lotor would do what he felt he must. In times of war, it is important to keep those you can in check, wherever possible. He did not need half of the last few planets he had helped to reconquer for the Galra, but having a few fail safes certainly could not hurt.**

 **Lotor liked to think that he was in full command of what went on around him, but even he respected the things that were out of his control. He knew that his actions and his plans, if ever discovered by the Empire, could lead to his abrupt demise.**

 **And who would care for Nicole then? Without his influence and protection, she would likely be executed, or tortured, the most merciful ending would be thrown back into the Prisons. Back into the Arena. But the Galra were not merciful. He knew all too well of their cruelty.**

 **Lotor's thoughts drifted to her again. He longed to just curl up beside Nicole, to feel her softness, and find comfort in her warmth as he dozed to the sound of her breathing. She had become a wonderful constant in the chaos that was the Empire, and Lotor strived to earn her affections. He wanted her to feel at ease in his presence, rather than fearful.**

* * *

 **-Lotor-**

 **Around a varga later, Lotor had returned to the ship, having easily retaken a small rebel planet, whose people were primitive fighters. He left the hangar swiftly, before making his way towards his chambers, in a hurry to get back to her. But when he entered the room, Nicole was not there. He called for her over her radio, but she did not respond. He checked her vitals. Nothing. She must have taken off her flight armor.**

 **Lotor ventured to her room.**

 **He found her on the bathroom floor, sweating and pale. He knelt beside her, lifting her off the tiled floor to cradle her into his arms worriedly, brushing hair out of her face. Nicole looked up at him then, looking confused and dizzy.**

" **What is wrong?" Lotor demanded, all thoughts of rebels and shooting and blackmail fading to the back of his mind as he focused instead on her. Only her.**

 **Nicole swallowed painfully, before bringing a shaking hand up to her mouth, and turning her head away from him. Tears streamed from her eyes, and it made Lotor want to break something.**

"… **I've hardly kept any food down in days," she sat up then, pulling away from him, still covering her mouth. "Go away. I think I'm going to be sick again."**

" **Is this why you left my room?" Lotor guessed, reluctantly releasing her. "To retch in your own alone?"**

" **Um…yes?" Nicole answered sheepishly. "No girl wants anyone to see her throwing up…especially not a guy…man, whatever."**

 **Lotor stood up then, exiting the bathroom and letting the door shut between them, to give Nicole at least a little privacy.**

" **Come to the medical wing as soon as you are able," Lotor spoke through the door. "We need to solve this." Just how long would she last if left alone like this? A few quintents at best? "Have you eaten anything since I left?"**

"… **Some bread," Nicole paused, her gags muffled through the door. "I feel fine until I eat, then this happens all over again."**

 **Lotor felt his anger rising. Why hadn't he noticed? He had thought her pale today, sure, but thought Nicole was merely nervous.**

" **Why did you not say anything until now?" Lotor demanded, the sounds of her becoming ill muffled but happening on the other side of the door.**

" **I don't know why!" Nicole tried to yell, but it came out like more of a wheeze. "I didn't think this was going to get this bad. I thought my stomach hurt because I was nervous to train with you, so I ignored it…" She was crying now, and Lotor felt a horrible, foreign sense of helplessness.**

 **He turned his attention then to the tray of food still perched on her bed, most of it left uneaten. Lotor picked up a piece of bread, examining it, eyes widening in realization. Setting the bread down, Lotor dipped two fingers into Nicole's drink, rubbing the liquid between them in scrutiny, before bringing her cup up to his lips, and taking the smallest of sips.**

 **He angrily threw the cup back onto the tray, spitting the contents onto the floor.**

 **It was not a matter of their Galran food being incompatible with Nicole's human biology: Nicole had been poisoned.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: So yeah, here's another chapter. Enjoy and review ~Dreamers!**

* * *

 **Bonds Beyond the Stars Chapter 9**

* * *

 **-Nicole-**

 **A full hour had passed when Nicole was finally able to reign in her vomiting, at least long enough to meet Lotor in the ships infirmary. A few times he had contacted her through the radio of her jumpsuit, which Nicole kept nearby to communicate with him. More than once, Lotor would call her, her responses assuring him that she had not again collapsed on the bathroom floor while she continued to reject the remaining contents of her stomach.**

 **Nicole was still to nauseous and afraid of whatever was happening to her biologically to argue with Lotor when he led her into a healing pod.**

" **I understand your fears concerning our more advanced and unfamiliar methods of treatment," Lotor began, his face etched with concern as he took her hand and helped her into the pod, "but it is the only way I know how to help you recover."**

 **Nicole looked up at him then, his eyes looking apologetic as he pulled out a fairly large needle from a silver tray of surgical tools off to the side of them. Unwillingly, her heartrate quickened, and Nicole fought not to pull away from him. Closing her eyes, she rolled up her sleeve, offering Lotor her arm, fighting back tears, her body covered in a cold sweat. Nicole waited patiently for him to inject her with the needle, suppressing a shiver when she felt his large hands circle her elbow, his thumb brushing tenderly at her veins.**

 **But the pain never came**

 **Confused, Nicole opened her eyes, it wasn't like Lotor to hesitate. Looking down, she was surprised to see that the needle was already in her arm. Damn, he was good.**

 **He pulled her into him then, her sweat-dampened forehead colliding gently with the armor of his shoulder plate. Faint movement around her wrist. Lotor was drawing her blood into the needle. He must have pulled Nicole's face into his chest so that she would not see anything that might further upset her stomach.**

" **You will be cured shortly," was all that Lotor informed her, the needle already removed as he kept a finger pressed to Nicole's wrist to halt the blood. "I am going to make a few adjustments to your nervous, digestive, and circulatory systems so that your body will be able to efficiently process Galra food." That was all he told her.**

 **Nicole felt as if something was off about him, like he was omitting information from her, but she nodded in agreement anyway. She made to pull away from him and back into the pod, but Lotor halted Nicole when he hugged her to him, still holding the needle as he wrapped his arms around her. He didn't say anything, and at this point in the game, he didn't have to. Nicole could feel his worry for her, and it was as genuine as her driving hatred for the Galra that killed her mother. The two emotions, while different, were equal in their strength.**

 **Lotor released her from his embrace and sealed the glass doors to the pod, a blast of impossibly cold air forced her body into cryosleep. But unlike all of the other times Nicole had been thrown into a pod, she fell asleep with the knowledge that Lotor had grown to care for her, and that she could trust him.**

* * *

 **-Lotor-**

 **Once he had ensured that Nicole was properly taken care of, Lotor summoned his Generals to the infirmary, before demanding that the four of them guard Nicole.**

" **What's going on?" Acxa questioned, sensing the murderous aura emanating from him.**

" **We have a traitor in our midst," Lotor informed them, heading towards the door. "You have your orders. I'll fill all of you in later: once I have freed the heathen's head from their shoulders."**

 **Lotor summoned the entire crew of the fleet to assemble in the hangar, telling them nothing. He walked along the line of Galra men and women alike, stripping them down to their very souls with his eyes. When he came to stand before the nervous form of the ship's chef, Lotor drew his sword, decapitating the man before he had the chance to even blink.**

 **The crew stared in horror as the Galra bleed out before them, his head rolling away from his now lifeless body.**

" **Let this be a message to anyone else who dares to conspire against me behind my back," he glared at the crew, eyes traversing the masses as he searched for any possible accomplices of the chef, satisfied when he found no one else. "Dispose of this coward and return to your posts," Lotor commanded, his legs carrying him back to the infirmary, blood still dripping down the metal of his blade while he pushed the image of Nicole's horrified expression from his mind.**

* * *

 **-Nicole-**

 **Having grown up in Florida, Nicole had never seen snow in her life. She looked around her now, the landscape around her bone dry, and completely covered in a white powder. The ground beneath her feet was a mixture of fine grey powder and varying sizes of gravel, with sharp cliffs lining the horizon. The terrain was covered in craters, and if not for them, Nicole would've been convinced this was what the inside of the snow globe looked like, before the glitter was shaken.**

 **Everything around he was foreign, but also unnervingly familiar, and Nicole hadn't the faintest idea why.**

 **She turned around when a bright light caught her attention. It was a star, its rays illuminating the large, dark orb of what looked to be a planet off in the distance. As the planet turned lazily of its axis, Nicole could see the beginnings of daybreak across the sphere's northern and southern hemispheres. When the light grew in brilliance and revealed more of the azure planet, continents came into view.**

 **Continents Nicole recognized.**

 **The planet was Earth, and Nicole was standing on its Moon.**

 **It was as if the floor fell out from under her. Suddenly overcome with a crippling wave of homesickness, Nicole began to cry, her screams rendered soundless, stolen by the vacuum of Space all around her. She fell to her knees then, her fall cushioned by the dust of the Moon and the lack of gravity. The dust around her scattered away like flour, returning to the surface far too slowly had there been any amount of wind or atmosphere to interfere with its descent. Nicole continued to soundlessly scream into the cruel darkness of emptiness and death around her, the stars too far from her reach.**

 **Why was she there, all alone? Was this all just some sick dream? Would her mother be there to make her pancakes when she woke up, alive and well?**

 **Where was Lotor?**

 **Without warning, Nicole a deafening roar shook the very sky around her, rumbling through her very core like thunder over the ocean. Unable to locate where the sound had come from, Nicole looked around her, finding nothing. But Nicole was too numbed with the rawness of pain and impossible sadness to care. Let the monster kill her.**

 **Just let her die.**

 **Another roar, this one louder, longer, as if defying her last thought. But Nicole found a strange solace wash over her, as if the roar was trying to soothe the emptiness that threatened to drown her.**

 **It sounded like a lion.**

* * *

 **-Nicole-**

 **Waking with a start, Nicole reached to her left in a panic, needing a comfort only physical contact could provide and knowing that Lotor was there. Her hand found Lotor's forearm, and she clung to him as she fought to calm her ragged breathing. Setting down the tablet he had been reading from, Lotor's arms encircled her then, lifting Nicole off the bed and into a tender embrace, sensing her fear from what appeared to have been a terrible nightmare.**

 **Lotor said nothing. He didn't have to. He was simply there for her, and at that moment, Lotor's presence was enough.**

 **Surprising them both, Nicole actually hugged him back, returning his embrace with her own as he cradled her in his arms.**

" **How do you feel?" Lotor asked once her breathing had calmed, and her heartbeat had steadied in rhythm.**

" **Better," was all Nicole said in response.**

"… **What is it that troubles you?" Lotor inquired, curious as to the nature to her uncharacteristic clinginess. Nicole still didn't pull away from him, but instead held him even tighter as she breathed her next words.**

" **I trust you," she whispered. "Don't you dare make me regret it."**

"… **Whatever inspired that?" Lotor mused aloud, having not expected such a statement from her so suddenly.**

 **Nicole took a shaky breath. "If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead. If you wanted to keep me as your prisoner, you wouldn't have trained me. If you did not care about my physical well-being, you wouldn't have healed my wounds or my sickness," Nicole hesitated then, still unable to look at him. "If you did not care about my emotional state, you would have raped me instead of giving me my own room. You're too attentive of me to want me dead."**

" **Rational," Lotor granted, peering down at her quivering form as he continued to hold her, his face full of concern.**

" **I guess…I could show you some gratitude," was all the warning Nicole gave Lotor, before pulling out of his arms enough to sit up, and kiss him.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: 'Sup ~Dreamers! So I'm just getting over the flu, and therefore had some extra time to write. I really hated how short chapter 10 was, so I rewrote it! Have at it!**

* * *

 **Bonds Beyond the Stars**

 **Chapter 10 Rewrite**

* * *

 **Nicole's hesitation did not fade as she kissed him, even after Lotor began to respond to her physical affections with his own. He kissed her hungrily, tugging Nicole closer as he held her in his lap, and she drank in the heat of his bare chest. Lotor was careful not to become too forceful, heeding the way Nicole's lips quivered fearfully against his own. This was likely all new to her, as he had already determined she had never before been with another, but Lotor kept himself in check. The knowledge that she was untouched and pure excited him, but Lotor did not let that fact allow him to objectify Nicole's body as some uncharted territory.**

 **Lotor's eyes opened briefly as Nicole continued to kiss him, and it was when he saw the tenseness in her expression that he finally broke their heated kiss. Nicole averted her gaze almost immediately, unable to look at him, and she instead buried her face in Lotor's chest. Lotor rubbed warm circles into her back assuringly, hoping to ease her nervousness.**

 **"What is it you fear of me?" Lotor inquired, speaking into Nicole's tangled tresses.**

 **"I-I don't know," Nicole answered candidly. "If it's because you're Galra or the Prince of the Galra - I don't know," Nicole cried into his chest. "But I still want you! Ah, shit. I-I mean I want to be by your side... I'm just...not use to any sort of...intimacy?"**

 **Slowly, Lotor brought Nicole's face up to his, carefully thumbing away her tears, and Nicole had no idea how his claws hadn't grazed her.**

 **"...Are you willing to let me show you?"**

 **Nicole brought her hands up to caress his own, which cupped her face as she pondered his offer.**

 **"...Just kissing," Nicole conditioned, and Lotor was starting to find her pink flushed cheeks endearing. "Only kissing."**

 **"Of course," Lotor allowed, bringing one of Nicole's hands from her face, and to his lips, where he placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles. "~Besides, with your lack of stamina, it is unlikely you would rise in time for training tomorrow if I had my way with you tonight.~"**

 **Nicole's deadpanned.**

 **"I take it all back. I don't think I can trust you after all," Nicole made to leave the room, but Lotor was having none of it, smiling down at her in his arms like a wolf cornering its prey.**

 **"Ah, embarrassed you, have I?" Lotor teased, before using his superior strength to shift their weight, and situate Nicole beneath him, despite her half-hearted protests. Lotor pinned her wrists above her head with one arm, so that he might view her flushed face.**

 **"Let go of me, Lotor!" Nicole demanded, struggling futilely, his name sounding foreign on her lips.**

 **"I will once you settle down," Lotor promised, loving the sound of her voice calling out his name. He leaned into her once again, carefully, so that Nicole had a moment to ready herself. "Now relax. I shall release you once your fearful quivering has stopped."**

 **Nicole checked, only just realizing that she was indeed shaking.**

 **"Take a deep breath, slowly," Lotor instructed, and Nicole did. His lips were on her before Nicole had the time to exhale. Nicole met his gaze as he kissed her, Lotor's eyes half lidded with lust and desire. He let his eyes fall shut then, prompting Nicole to do the same, and she followed suit. Nicole let out a pleasured hum as Lotor tactfully moved his lips against her own, eventually parting her mouth with his. Lotor did not use his tongue - thankfully. Maybe aliens didn't know what French kissing was?-!**

 **Oh shit - wait. Yeah. Yeah they did.**

 **Sensing Nicole's displeasure, Lotor removed his tongue from her mouth, though he still continued to kiss her. Changing tactics, Lotor instead chose to use his free arm - the left one not pining Nicole's wrists above her - to caress her side. This earned him a content sigh, and encouraged his to release Nicole's hands, so that his other arm might wander about her body as well. His right arm fell to Nicole's left shoulder, before skimming over her collar bone, and trailing ever lower, to cup her breast.**

 **Nicole's trance was broken, her hands flying up to remove his own from her chest. Lotor broke their kiss to whisper assurances in her ear.**

 **"Trust me."**

 **"...Only if my robe stays on," Nicole conditioned.**

 **Ah, a loophole.**

 **"Done," was all Lotor replied, returning his hand to her breast, thumbing it with intent only after he had resumed their kissing. Nicole whimpered at a light flick of his thumb over a more sensitive spot - she liked that. Lotor took a gamble, wanting to coax more pleasured sighs and gasps from her lips, and slipped his hand into the folds of her robe, to grope her bare skin. Nicole yelped in surprise, and Lotor broke their kiss, meeting Nicole's hungry gaze as he guided her hands up to his chest, encouraging her to explore him as he was her.**

 **"I said-"**

 **"-That you're robe stays on," Lotor finished knowingly. "And it will...mostly."**

 **Dipping his head down again, Lotor expertly lead yet another heated kiss, before Nicole could even think to protest, not that she wanted to. When another series of strokes left Nicole's chest feeling overstimulated, she guided both of Lotor's hands up to her neck instead.**

 **Adjusting to her needs, Lotor began to massage either side of her neck, kneading tendon and muscle with practiced hands. Nicole dizzily responded to him, her hands moving tentatively about his arms, chest, and shoulders in anticipation, though her movements were still unsure. Eventually, Lotor decided that Nicole likely needed to breathe again, and so he broke their kiss, felling only a little unsatisfied, but pleased with their progress.**

 **"Did you manage to enjoy yourself?"Lotor inquired deliberately, propping his head up with one hand as he watched Nicole gasp for breath beneath him, though he wasn't winded in the slightest. Watching her writhe beneath him was doing a number on his self control, but still Lotor managed to keep himself in check. All of himself.**

 **Nicole hummed affirmatively in reply, panting before hiding her face in her hands yet again, hands that were still warm with Lotor's stolen body heat. A thought occurred to her then, and Nicole blurted it before she could think to stop herself. "Is that why the ship is so cold?"**

 **"Pardon?" Lotor asked her, and Nicole actually found his curious expression...adorable?**

 **Fucking shit make him stop that!**

 **"...Ah, I was just wondering, are all Galra as warm-blooded as you are?" Nicole stammered, unable to turn back now. She hated to think of what Lotor would do to her if she tried.**

 **"I did notice your body's lower core temperature on the scanners, though I merely assumed you had poor blood circulation," Lotor admitted. "Is the current temperature uncomfortable for you?"**

 **"It's a bit cold if I'm sitting still, but after a bit of training I usually warm up," Nicole replied. "I guess humans ans Galra really are different."**

 **"Then perhaps I can help you train your _other_ muscles," Lotor offered ****mischievously, a wicked grin pulling his lips upward, as he suggestively kneed Nicole between her legs, "and prove to you that out species are more than compatible."**

 **For a long moment Nicole was rendered unable to speak or think, frozen as if her brain had short circuited. When her mind finally processed Lotor's lewd comment, Nicole glared up at him, face crimson, before she rolled away from him, flustered.**

 **"Something I said?" Lotor teased, feigning innocence as he scooted up behind her in the bed, spooning her.**

 **"I hate you," Nicole mumbled, her voice muffled behind her hands.**

 **"I can say with certainty that you do not," Lotor countered, reaching behind him for the tablet he had been reading from and typing something briefly. He set the device on the block like headboard piece of his bed, which acted as a sort of shelf. The lights dimmed, leaving them with only the wonderful view of the stars beyond his windowed wall.**

 **"Shut up," Nicole mumbled, though she didn't protest when Lotor slipped a muscled arm around her waist and curled up behind her. But even through her annoyance, Nicole noticed the slightly warmer temperature of the room. Had Lotor kicked the heat on?**

 **"Careful," Lotor warned. "You are speaking to a Prince, remember?"**

 **Nicole only continued to grumble incoherently in response with what Lotor could only assume were human words of profanity. He loved that about her, Nicole's rebellious spirit. She was like the embers of a dying fire, harmless at a distance, but still capable of burning anyone who came too close, underestimated her. Lotor had seen that much in the Arena. Soon, he would coax her coals into flame.**

* * *

 **Please Review ~Dreamers!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: 'Sup _~Dreamers_. Long time no write! (I'm sorry! T^T) Been on a little hiatus/writers' block/23 year old mid-adolescent crisis here, so here's an update to a story ya'll probably thought I gave up on. I've got like 80% of this story written, I've fallen in love with these two and I'm just getting started, so HERE YA GO BITCHES!**

 ***Some plot, but mostly lemons, cuz I was feeling spicy and apparently so was Lotor. *If smut and talk of Periods makes you uncomfortable, feel free to skip this chapter or stop reading once Lotor and Nicole leave the gym. *All that happens plot wise is that Lotor tells Nicole he's taking her to a rebel planet to get her feet wet in some combat, which will happen later in the second half of the next chapter. *But you'll be missing out, because smut is easily my favorite thing to write ;D**

 **I don't own shit of Voltron or its sexy characters, only my own characters, thots-thoughts!, and ideas.**

 **~At long last**

 **~Enjoy _~Dreamers_!**

 **Bonds Beyond the Stars**

 **11**

 **It was several days later when Nicole finally cleared Level 50. And as promised, Lotor planned to take her planet side, and at last leave the confines of their ship.**

 **"How would you like some experience?" Lotor asked her one day.**

 **"No, I am not having sex with you," Nicole deadpanned, not even bothering to look at him. The Generals were away on some assignment, leaving Nicole and Lotor alone in the gym.**

 **"How cruel of you," Lotor feigned hurt, though his yellow eyes looked upon her with the amusement of a predator. "I only wished to invite you to a nearby planet; to aid me while I and my Generals suppress a few measly Rebel insurgents. However, if you do not wish to accompany me, you are free to remain on the ship."**

 **Nicole's breath caught in her throat. Just how long had it been since she had set foot on solid ground?**

 **"Don't play coy with me," Nicole warned him, her own eyes flicking up to meet his own. "I'm listening."**

 **"The Rebels have created a fleeting stronghold on the planet Kaldina, located in the Ulipa System," Lotor began.**

 **"I haven't the feintest idea where this Ulipa System is," Nicole told him. "But please, do go on."**

 **"You seem a touch more condescending than usual," Lotor noted, smiling deviously. "Whatever put you in such a sour mood?"**

 **"Cabin fever," Nicole rolled her eyes, though she found herself holding back a smirk. She prayed Lotor couldn't tell.**

 **"I am confident that I and my Generals can suppress the insurgents by ourselves with little difficulty, but I hoped you might be interested in the combat experience," Lotor explained, pulling up a hologram of the planet and its schematics, ecosystems, atmosphere, etc. "Fighting against a living, thinking opponent rather than a simulation are two very different scenarios. I am curious to see how well you can work under pressure," Lotor gave her a smug look, "or how well you cannot."**

 **"For the record, should I agree to participate it will be for my own benefit," Nicole told him. "I'm in desperate need of the combat experience and you are well aware of this, but I'd be doing it for a long-term goal of mine: not to impress you."**

 **"Naturally," Lotor acknowledged. "And about this long-term goal of yours. Do you still wish to avenge your Mother's death?"**

 **"Naturally," Nicole echoed him. "Just because I've befriended you as an ally does not mean I've gone soft."**

 **"Befriended?" Lotor chuckled, bringing a hand up to his mouth to half conceal his smile. "And are you confident you can take the life of another when the time comes? When the throat of your enemy is warm beneath your hands, or beneath your blade, and they are staring at you through fear-filled eyes?"**

 **"Did the Galra hesitate to let my Mother fall out of our aircraft to her death?" Nicole said menacingly, her hands balling up into fists to help quell her angered shaking.**

 **Lotor regarded her for a moment, his smile fading from his lips.**

 **"The Rebels are fighting for the freedom of their people," Lotor told her darkly. "What I am asking of you is to destroy their weapons, cripple their forces, and break their spirits. Should you accomplish any of this, you will be well hated, and likely unable to ever join their side of the War."**

 **"I realize that none of my current ambitions would ever make my mother happy," Nicole told him, looking down for a fleeting moment of insecurity before training her sharp gaze on his once more. "But I also realize from the short time I've spent with you that you would never make plans to harm others without provocation, or a good reason."**

 **"I am Prince of the most powerful Empire the Universe has ever seen," Lotor reminded her, though the look in his eyes told Nicole that he was likely trying to convince himself of this, too. "What more motivation could I need than to crush those that challenge my Father, Lord Zarkon?"**

 **"Either Zarkon ordered you to suppress the Rebels, or you want to get to them before he does," Nicole rationed. "You seem way too nonchalant for this mission to be and order from your Father, so my best guess is that you voluntarily chose to quell the insurgents before Emperor Zarkon himself took action. Compared to him, you would at least attempt to spare as many of the Rebels as you could. You would capture them to use as ransoms, or prisoners of war, or at the very least find some other constructive use for them. Zarkon would be undoubtedly more brutal. He would torture them all for information, before murdering those who have out-lived their usefulness to him, and probably for the public to see; to set an example for all those who dare to challenge him."**

 **Had anyone else been so direct with him, Lotor would probably have them killed. But to the Prince, Nicole was not simply anyone else.**

 **"I do enjoy a woman with intellect," Lotor stepped into her space then, before cupping her chin between his long fingers and pulling her close. "And a sharp tongue to match."**

 **Nicole pushed him away, shyly covering his mouth with her own, smaller fingers.**

 **"Wait, right here?!" Nicole panicked, and panicked even more when Lotor pulled her wrist away and leaned into her again. "What if someone sees us?!"**

 **"I can always have them executed," Lotor offered, temporarily giving up on Nicole's lips so that he could get to work trailing hot, wet kisses down her neck.**

 **"Oh, how thoughtful of you," Nicole deadpanned, her tone dripping with sarcasm.**

 **But then Lotor nipped at a tender spot on her neck, and Nicole cried out before she could thin to stop herself. Lotor pulled away from her then, momentarily as caught off guard as she was, but he recovered from his shock much faster than Nicole did, his surprise quickly melting into something more…dangerous.**

 **"Mmmm," Lotor growled, lifting Nicole into his arms with no hope for escape. "I did not realize your neck was so…" Lotor nipped at the same spot again, "…sensitive."**

 **"S-Stop that…" Nicole began, before failing to suppress another gasp Lotor's menstruations drew from her mouth.**

 **"And why should I?" Lotor mumbled against her neck, his breath hot on her pale skin. "Especially when you appear to be enjoying yourself?"**

 **And then Lotor started for the exit, carrying Nicole out of the gym and into an elevator, which was thankfully empty. Nicole didn't need to look at the button he pushed to know that they were heading to his chambers.**

 **Sirens were blaring in her mind, telling her that she was too young, that he was wayyy too old for her even if she didn't know by exactly how much, that he was royalty, an _alien_ , the bad guy, that she could get pregnant and a million other things. But another part of her was almost…eager?**

 **And just why shouldn't she just give in and let go for once? The last year or two - keeping track of time was difficult in the Galra Prisons – had been literal Hell for her. Nicole had lost her mother, had been ripped away from her planet and her oceans and her sky and the mountains she had never seen and thrown into a concentration camp. She had been starved and she had been beaten. Thrown into an Arena to fight in the Galra's ruthless Gladiator Battles, was then forced to throw away her humanity in order to survive just a little longer.**

 **But then Lotor had found her. Taken her in, fed her, clothed her, kept her healthy. And even after being uncooperative and untrusting and absolutely _feral_ , Lotor taught her how to fight. He stood by her even after Nicole had sworn vengeance against those that had wronged her, sworn vengeance against his very people.**

 **So even though she was terrified of having sex for the first time, of having sex with _him_ , Nicole fought to keep her nerves in check, even after Lotor locked the door behind them, lay her down on his bed, and their armor started hitting the floor. It wasn't until they started peeling off their flight suits that Lotor took pause, sensing that something was amiss with her.**

 **"What's wrong?" Nicole asked breathily, her cheeks flushed pin as they typically did when she was embarrassed.**

 **"You aren't going to stop me?" Lotor asked curiously, his face concerned.**

 **"I tried to," Nicole reminded him. "When we were on the training deck?"**

 **"And I usually relent when you do, but I sensed you didn't wish for me to stop, so I continued." Lotor told her, before meeting her eyes again to gauge her expression. "Even now…I don't feel that you wish for me to stop."**

 **Nicole surprised them both when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, his hot skin now bare and free from the constraints of his armor.**

 **"I thought you once told me that there is no one to judge me here?" she whispered against his lips before kissing him tenderly. "Not my people, or your soldiers…"**

 ** _'Or my mother,'_** **Nicole thought to herself.**

 **Lotor wanted to ravage her then and there, but he held himself back for a little longer. His lean, muscled form hovered above Nicole on his hands and knees, what remained of their flight suits the only fabric dividing their intimates. Lotor reached for her wrist, before bringing her hand up to his mouth. Closing his eyes, Lotor kissed it tenderly. Still holding her hand against his mouth, he met her gaze once again.**

 **"Are you certain you want this?" Lotor asked her. "I may not be able to end this once we've begun."**

 **Nicole only looked at him then, taking one last chance to take in his lilac skin, his white hair and glowing yellow eyes, his claws and his sharp teeth. Her body seemed to move on its own then, her free hand reaching up to press against his bicep.**

 **"I'm-I'm scared, but," and Nicole looked at him then, saw into his very being, "but I am certain that I want _you_."**

 **Lotor's eyes widened slightly at her boldness, at her vulnerable honesty, and soon a new fire ignited from within him. Lacing his fingers through her captured hand, Lotor placed a reassuring kiss on her forehead.**

 **"Is there anything I should know of your species biology before we continue?" Lotor wondered reasonably. "I do not wish to hurt you, but there may be some initial discomfort," he warned her.**

 **Blushing once again, Nicole buried her face into his shoulder. He gave her a moment to compose an answer, stroking her hair in hopes of calming her.**

 **"Uh-um-…human woman bleed for a few days once every four to five movements for um, a few quintents while their uterus releases an egg cell. I guess it can be called a 'heat' but the painful cramps, crippling head aches and nausea and back pain make it difficult to become aroused, at least for me," _This wasn't happening! This wasn't happening!_ Nicole was most certainly _not_ having the talk with Prince Lotor! "Um I-I'm not currently on one of these cycles – we call them Periods – but missing one is one of the first signs of pregnancy, j-just so you know…"**

 **"Worry not, there are precautions we can take to ensure that you will not bear any children against your will. A simple adjustment to a routine healing chamber sequence," he assured her. Lotor hummed thoughtfully, still stroking her hair. "Is there anything else I should know?"**

 **"I don't know if the Galra have similar concepts of chastity, but I am…a virgin. I have never had any sort of sex or intercourse with anyone before. Um…I might bleed a little, so sorry in advance, but its completely normal, so don't be alarmed if I do. It…should stop eventually, on its own."**

 **"I will be gentle with you, Nicole, but please," Lotor smirked, "be as rough with me as you desire~"**

 **EXE635`7hudgf7**

 **-Nicole has stopped working-**

 **Sdrghsuhg9847174 - _rebooting_ \- aiuhfialuwef89374**

 **Nicole pulled a little away from him, as much as she was able to with him on top of her.**

 **"I take back everything I just said," she glared up at him. "Get off of me."**

 **"And if I refuse?" Lotor taunted her, a mere breath away from her lips.**

 **"Then I suppose I'll have no choice but to kill you and find some other alien to elope with," Nicole huffed, as if the mere effort of it all was more an annoyance than its staggering impossibility.**

 **"Hmm, woman," Lotor growled, an animal, sexy sound that rumbled from his chest and up to his throat in a way Nicole was positive no human could hope to mimic. "I'd love to see you try."**


End file.
